Dracula's Angel
by Skylinger
Summary: The slayers thought they had killed Dracula;they were wrong.Katie's given birth to his child and not Parker's.Those loyal to the count will protect his daughter and Katie.Memphis must face his past and when dracula returns they must all face their future.
1. Chapter 1

**Dracula's Angel**

**Chapter 1**

**(A Child is Born)**

_Brock's point of View_

It was late when I heard my cell phone ring. Quickly I walked over to it and picked it up. I couldn't stop a smile from crossing my face as I recognized the number I'd been waiting for months to see come up on the caller ID. I turned the phone on. "Sasha."

"_It__'__s __so __good __to __hear __your __voice,__"_ she said. _"__I __miss __you.__"_

"I miss you too," I told her.

"_Did he…"_

"He sustained considerable damage, but no the slayers were not successful. We may be separated longer than either of us want. The damage was so extensive the master had to go into a state of sleep to recover."

"_What about…"_

"He'll keep his promise, beauty," I told her. "The child?"

"_Born __only __a __few __hours __ago,__" _She said sounding pleased. _"__A __beautiful __baby __girl.__"_

"A daughter," I said. I don't know why but I felt a little surprised. I knew my master would not be disappointed the child was a girl; he only cared it lived.

"_She __wanted __the __child,__" _Sasha informed me_.__"__Even __knowing __the __child __could __be __our __master__'__s __she __wanted __it. __Katie __walked __out __on __the __slayers __when __Sonya __threatened __the __life __of __the __unborn __babe. __Katie __will __fight __for __the __child __no __matter __what.__"_

"Katie has separated herself from the slayers?" I said to clarify what had happened.

"_She __walked __out __the __door __on __them __after __learning __she __was __pregnant __and __them __threatening __the __life __of __her __child __and __her __life __if __she __refused __to __abort __the __child __if __our __master __had __raped __her. __I __followed __out __after __her __and __gave __her __my __word __I __wouldn__'__t __tell __the __others __what __had __happened __between __her __and __the __c_ount."

"You are on your own now?" I asked becoming concerned.

"_No, Parker and Memphis are with us. Memphis refused to aid Danielle's son and the others. He has protected Katie and the child relentlessly."_

"Katie's lover?" I asked less than pleased. I wasn't surprised but hated the idea of my master's enemy with his bride.

"_Parker __believes __the __child __is __his,__"_ The blonde haired woman replied.

"Katie has no reason to think otherwise," I said with a sigh.

"_She __suspects __or __at __least __she __isn__'__t __sure __it__'__s __Parker__'__s,__" _Sasha said in a voice that said she knew something I didn't. _"__She __knows __Dhampier__'__s __grow __faster __than __normal __children.__"_

"What does the child look like? Does it favor a parent?" I asked. If there was a chance Parker could figure out the child wasn't his we might need a new plan. We couldn't take the chance of Parker killing the newborn.

"_The child favor's Katie I think. I do not know for sure if Angel will keep her blue eyes but as of now she appears to have her mother's eyes."_

"Angel?" I said caught off guard. "She named the babe Angel?" I blinked in confusion at the thought.

I heard Sasha laugh before saying, _"__Yes,__she__did. __As __I __said __Angel __has __blue __eyes, __at __least __for __now, __and __red __hair. __Her __hair __is __the __color __of __blood. __The __child __is __practically __telling __them __but __they __don__'__t __see __it.__"_ I couldn't help but let out a laugh at the irony of it.

"_Now __that __the __child __is __born __what __am __I __to __do?__" _Sasha asked. _"__Am __I __simply __to __let __you __know __where __we __are?__"_

"The count made arrangements when we learned of our predicament," I told her. "There is an alpha that owed him. One that for whatever reason was rather quick to accept. Where are you? He will come to you; but not reveal you are a servant of the master." Sasha gave me their location and we hung up.

"Who was…?" Seeing my face Sedrick smiled. "Sasha. The child has been born."

"A daughter named Angel." The blonde man raised an eyebrow at the name and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Katie doesn't know for sure but she suspects the child might belong to our master. It seems the idea is not revolting to her."

"The count will be pleased; once he awakens," Sedrick said. "How much longer do you think he will sleep?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "The only other time I know he was almost killed was before my time. We can only hope he awakens soon." I looked at my phone. "Now that we know where they are I need to contact Reth. It's time for him to take over ensuring Fox's safety."

"You mean Angel."

I shrugged and dialed the alpha's number. Katie might have named the girl Angel but I was used to referring to the babe as Fox. Angel sounded awkward to me. I would tell the alpha the girl's name but refer to the child as Fox normally.

_Katie's point of view_

I stood by the window looking outside at the city lights that lit up the night as I held my newborn daughter. I looked down at her beautiful face and smiled. Never had I seen anything more beautiful than the little girl in my arms. I didn't care what genetics said. All that mattered to me was keeping her safe.

When the doctor went to tell Parker how the child measured in weeks I quickly said 34 weeks; and that she was a tad early. The doctor had it at 42 but didn't correct me when I told him. He seemed to read in my eyes that it was important that Parker not know the truth. The moment Dr. Holt had said she measured at 42 weeks I knew the child I had given birth to was not Parker's. It wasn't long enough. I'd only been pregnant for 6 months. There was no doubt in my mind that the little girl I held was half human and half vampire. Angel was the daughter of Dracula.

Gently I stroked the baby's small cheek. "I will always protect you," I told her. I knew deep in my soul it was true. I could still see the site of Dracula falling and his head separating from his body. A sense of sadness flowed through me. After all he had done to me I still couldn't fully accept the idea that he was gone forever.

Anger still raced through me at the thought of Sonya and the other slayers threatening my life and Angel's. I knew Dennis was angry that Danielle had been killed but they had no right to take it out on Angel and I. Angel hadn't done anything; she hadn't even been born yet. Dennis would have killed me out of vengeance against Dracula and nothing else. I had once found them to be courageous and even righteous but not now. Now I thought they were cowards.

The count had said he would come for us. I looked down at my child and wondered if he truly was gone or if he would one day come for Angel and I. Only time would tell.

Hearing my daughter make a cooing sound I looked down at the beautiful child and smiled. Angel would be my hope for the future. Gently I reached down and softly kissed her. I would never let her doubt my love for her.

_Angel's point of View_

I felt sadness flow through my mother. I sensed her thoughts of my father's death and felt a sense of frustration. I couldn't tell her that he was alive. Seeing such sadness in her blue eyes I did the only thing I could to comfort her. I made a small cooing sound.

The human woman looked down and smiled at me. Her blue eyes held such intense joy as she looked at me. My mother held such love for me I knew we would be okay. Listening to her I knew she would always be there to protect and love me. I knew my father couldn't be with us right now and it saddened me but I knew the day would come that we would all be together again. My father wasn't with me but I could hear him in my head like a person calling in the distance.

My blue eyes looked into my mothers. She would protect me and I would look out for her. I felt her kiss me and knew no nothing could ever take her from me. She was mine. The beautiful brow haired woman looking down at me belonged to me and my father and I would not let anyone take my mother from us. One day my father would come for us and everything would be as it should.

**Author's note: This is the sequel to Obsession of Dracula. later the rating will increase.**


	2. Chapter 2 Protective Mother

**Chapter 2**

**(Protective Mother)**

_Katie's point of View_

It was early in the morning when I entered my daughter's room. I approached the white crib decorated in pink, white and orange bedding adorned with little owls. I looked into the crib to see Angel looking up at me. She smiled at me and it warmed my heart. Angel looked adorable in the little white sleeper with tine red foxes covering it; that Sasha had gotten her. In truth I think it was Angel's favorite.

Gently I reached in and carefully picked my baby girl up. I wrapped her favorite fuzzy purple blanket with an owl on it around her and slowly walked over to the light orange cushioned rocker and sat down to feed her.

Slowly I began to rock in the comfortable rocking chair while I breast fed little Angel. I looked out the second story bedroom window and watched as the beautiful sky changed colors with the sunrise. I couldn't stop myself from releasing a quiet chuckle. I'd never seen so many sunrises before I had Angel. For the last three months I'd seen every sunrise.

Angel and I had the same routine every morning. She'd eat and I'd watch the sunrise. Then I'd eat breakfast and get changed and we'd take our morning stroll. Every morning was perfect.

"Ouch!" I said and jumped at a sudden sharp pain in my breast. I looked down to see blood on my breast. "Angel!" I said surprised. I removed my nipple from her mouth to find blood on my breast and all in her mouth,

My eyes widened as I realized I had a small puncture wound. Quickly I grabbed the white burp cloth and began wiping the blood away from my breast and out of Angel's mouth. I hissed as I felt a sharp pain suddenly on my finger. I looked at my finger to see a small puncture wound. I looked into my daughters mouth and upon seeing a very sharp looking tooth fear flowed over me. 'How am I going to hide this?' I silently wondered. If anyone else saw her tooth they'd no she wasn't fully human.

_Angel's point of view_

I sensed my mother's fear and instantly started to cry. Seeing the blood I realized I'd hurt her. I wanted to tell her I was sorry but couldn't. Frustrated I couldn't apologize and knowing I'd hurt my mommy I wailed even louder. I hadn't meant to hurt her at all.

"Hush now Angel it's okay," She told me quickly. "Shshsh It's okay," My mother said soothingly as she patted me softly. "It's alright sweat heart. It was just an accident. It isn't your fault you're teething little one. Now, now it will be okay. You and mommy are okay," She told me.

Mommy kissed me gently and held me reassuringly. I quickly realized she wasn't upset with me at all and began to calm down.

"It's alright Angel. We just need to keep the others from finding out alright?" She quietly explained.

Listening to her I began to realize her fear wasn't of me it was for me. My mommy didn't fear me. She was worried about protecting me. She gently repositioned me against her shoulder and gently rubbed my back and kissed my head.

"I love you Angel. Never doubt that," My beautiful mommy told me lovingly.

I cooed for her. It was all I could do. I was frustrated I couldn't tell her I loved her too but my cooing seemed to mean just as much to her.

"Can I lay you down long enough to go get changed?" She asked me. I cooed again confirming I'd wait. She smiled at me as she put me back in my crib. I loved the way her blue eyes sparkled when she looked at me. She kissed my head and laid me back down in my crib. "I'll be back," She said and walked away. I squirmed happily as I laid there waiting. I was certain I had the best mommy in the whole world.

Tyler's point of view

I stayed in the shadows as I followed Katie and Angel on their daily morning walk through the forest. Reth had charged me with looking out for the two women and I would not fail in my duties. I was surprised to see Katie take a casual glance around and then leave the path for the first time ever. Carefully I followed the brown haired woman and her child.

Katie looked around and seeing no one I saw her take out a piece of cloth the size of a hand towel. Focusing on the cloth I realized it was a disposable diaper. She used them as burp cloths for the child. Cautiously I made my way even closer.

I hadn't gotten much closer when the smell of blood filled my nostrils. I watched as she looked around by the pond and then picking up a small rock she wrapped the stained red cloth around the rock and then discarded it into the pond.

"It's alright Angel. No one will ever know," Katie told the young infant. "I think it's time to switch to bottles though," She teased the young infant before kissing the babe's forehead.

Listening to the women I quickly came to the summarization that little Angel must be teething. If Katie was discarding evidence of blood the child must have caused her an injury with a more than likely sharp tooth. I internally smiled to know the woman that had been at the mercy of the count was so protective of their child. Their was no question in my mind Katie loved her daughter and would fight to protect "Fox". Katie headed back toward the trail and I followed.

"Katie?" I nearly growled seeing Memphis on the trail. "Why are you off the path and so far into the forest?" The slayer inquired.

"I thought I would see if there were any ducks in the pond," Katie replied sounding far calmer than she actually felt. I sensed her concern at his sudden appearance but it was clear she had no intention of telling him what she'd really been doing.

"That pond is far more likely to be fell of snakes than ducks," Memphis warned. He looked at the baby girl and added, "Best for both of you if you stay away from that pond."

"I don't like snakes," Katie said very honestly quickly heading back to the path.

"There were several ducks at the lake down the road yesterday. I can take you and Angel over there later," Memphis offered. Katie nodded and they headed back toward the apartment complex.

Grudgingly I followed behind them. I didn't mind protecting Katie and Angel at all. It was Memphis I could do without. I hated him with a passion. I longed to rip him apart for everything he'd put my pack mate, Hope, through. Angel and Katie didn't need him. Not really. I could protect them just fine.

Though I must grudgingly admit at the moment Memphis did have his usefulness in helping Katie handle Parker. I internally frowned as I my thoughts went to the curly blonde haired an that kept trying to get too close to Katie. I knew the count wouldn't like it. In truth I was pretty sure Fox didn't like it either. She screamed whenever he got too close to her mother. Katie being the ever attentive mother would immediately go to her without a second thought.

I watched the two adults walk up the stairs and then enter the apartment. With them in the apartment once more I had nothing to do but wait. Wait and watch.

_Memphis Point of View_

It was late as I stood I the kitchen cleaning up. I moved a canister to clean it and almost laughed seeing a bottle nipple. My eyes widened as I picked it up. 'What the hell?' I thought to myself. The middle of the nipple was shredded. It looked as if a wild animal had been chewing on it not a baby sucking from it.

"Sorry I meant to throw that away," Sasha said abruptly taking the nipple from my hand. The blonde German born woman smiled and with a shrug said, "I guess I need to look in the sing before I turn the garbage disposal on." She opened the cabinet door under the sink and tossed the destroyed nipple into the trash. I was more than surprised to see a few other destroyed nipples already in the trash.

"You…never mind." I wiped the counter down and let it go. Sasha was a nice girl and actually could cook decently but her cleaning ability was lacking. At least it was in the kitchen. I quickly decided I needed to tell Katie and Parker not to let the woman use the garbage disposal ever again. She'd already ruined a set of silverware. I shook my head and left the room.

_Dracula's point of view_

The damage I had sustained was far greater than even I had expected. The slayers had nearly succeeded. I'd had to enter a state of sleep to recover. At times I could hear my servants so I knew Katie had given birth and that I had a daughter. I could even here my child calling to me at times. I wanted to speak with her but the damage was so intense I would have to recover longer before being able to silently correspond with little Fox.

I was disappointed at my predicament but pleased that Katie and my daughter were being looked after. I longed for when we would be together. As soon as I was able I would claim them both and no one would ever separate us again.


	3. Chapter 3 Protecting Angel

**Chapter 3**

**(Protecting Angel)**

_Tyler's point of view_

I watched as Katie talked with Sasha while "Fox" ran around the playground happily. If it had been another child and woman I was charged with protecting, I might be annoyed at playing "babysitter". I didn't mind Katie and Dracula's daughter at all. Katie was nice and I have to admit she was a beautiful human woman. Angel was an adorable child that rarely fussed. In fact, she seemed to never cry or get upset unless Parker was around. The child did not like him. It made me wonder if she did, in fact, know Parker wasn't her father and resented the slayer being around.

"You no hurt mommy!" I almost jumped backwards at seeing "Fox" suddenly in front of me. The child stood before me with arms to her sides but fists tightened. The girl was just a toddler of two years old but her voice was commanding. "No let you hurt her!"

I quickly changed out of my wolf form so that I could address her concerns. I looked down at her from my human form but the girl's stance did not change; nor did she back up. Her face held the same intensity and her eyes the same warning. I couldn't help but smile at the child with her red hair in pigtails. "Fox" was clearly protective of her mother.

Calmly I knelt down on one knee before the count's daughter. "I will not harm you or your mother little one. I'm here to look after you both and protect you from danger when needed."

"You no hurt mommy?" she asked as her fists loosened.

"No hurt mommy or you," I told her reassuringly.

"Who are you?" The blue eyed child asked looking up at me with open curiosity.

"My name is Tyler. I'm your guardian so to speak," I told her. "My sole job is to protect you and your mother, little "Fox"."

I watched as her blue eyes widened and began to sparkle. "You know my daddy!" She squealed happily.

"Shush," I told her putting my finger to my lips but smiling at her. She covered her mouth with her hands and I had to laugh. "Yes little one. I am here by your father's request."

"Is he coming yet?" Angel asked.

"Not yet." I saw her look down in disappointment. Gently I lifted the toddler's chin to look at me. "Your father will come for you."

"Promise?" she asked. I nodded. "Promise?" she said again. At first I didn't understand until I realized she was holding her pinkie finger up. I internally laughed at the bond humans had come up with.

Gently I wrapped my pinkie around hers as I'd seen humans do. "I pinkie promise, "Fox". Your father will come." She released my finger a second later and surprised me as she launched herself into my arms embracing me. I was surprised at first but then returned the hug.

I hadn't been around a dhampier before. I had never expected her to be affectionate. Then again Dracula's daughter was very affectionate with her mother. Perhaps it was something she had learned from her mother. Katie was always affectionate with the child. I hadn't even seen as much affection between a pack female and her offspring.

"Angel?" I heard Katie call.

"You need to return to your mother. She'll be worried about you," I told her.

"Will I see you again?" The small child asked.

I smiled at her. "I am never far." She nodded pleased with my answer. "Tell no one about me."

"Not even mommy?"

"Not yet little one. This will be our little secret alright?"

"Okay." She kissed my cheek and headed back out of the trees toward the playground. "Thank you for protecting us." With a wave of her hand she was off.

I watched as Katie quickly approached the child. "Oh, honey, please don't do that. You scared me," Katie said reaching the child as she came out of the woods.

"I sorry mommy. Wanted to see doggie," She told her mother sounding sad.

"It's alright darling," Katie said and hugged her. "I just want to keep you safe. I love you."

"Love you too mommy," The child replied. I watched as Katie lifted her in her arms and began walking away. "Fox" looked up from where her arms were around her mother's neck and waved bye to me.

I was pleased to have had a couple of moments with the toddler but I also felt the need to kick something. I couldn't believe I'd become so distracted by my thoughts that a toddler had snuck up on me. Worse yet, she hadn't even snuck up. Shaking my head I quickly shifted back into my black wolf form.

I was sitting on my hindquarters when what she'd said came back to me. **"****You****know****my****daddy!****"** The only way she could know the nickname of Fox was if the count was now able to communicate with his daughter. Even in my wolf form, one couldn't have missed the smile on my face. This was good news.

* * *

><p><em>Angel's point of view<em>

It was late as I lay wide awake in my bed. I couldn't sleep once again. Mommy had tucked me in and read me a story and even sang to me as she always did. I loved the sound of her voice. Thinking of her voice though, I suddenly felt sad. I hadn't heard my father's voice in six months. I missed him.

**It****'****s****alright****my****little****fox.**I suddenly heard my father say in my mind.

**Daddy!**I internally shouted.

I heard him chuckle before he said, **Don****'****t****wake****your****mother****little****one.**

I internally giggled but on the outside I covered my mouth with my small hands. **I****won****'****t.** I promised. **Why****aren****'****t****you****here****yet?** I complained. I didn't want to be difficult but I wanted my daddy.

**The slayers caused deeper injuries than I was prepared for.**

**Are****you****okay?**I asked concerned.

**I****will****recover.****I****hear****you****when****you****call****to****me****Fox,** my father told me. **I****have****always****heard****you.****I****have****not****always****been****able****to****respond****to****you****but****I****know****you****are****there.****My****thoughts****are****always****on****you****and****your****mother.**

**I miss you.**

**I miss you too little one. You and your mother.**

**I****met****Tyler****today**, I told him.

**Did you?**

**Uh****huh.****Don****'****t****think****I****was****supposed****to****but****…****wanted****to****make****sure****he****wouldn****'****t****hurt****mommy.**I explained. **Why****did****you****send****Tyler****to****watch****over****us?**

**Because****I****cannot****be****there****to****protect****you****myself****right****now.****Do****you****not****like****Tyler?** He asked.

**Oh,****I****like****him.****Why****didn****'****t****you****tell****me****though?**I asked.

**I'm sorry Fox. I still need to recover and when I speak this way too long it takes away my strength again.**

**It****causes****you****to****take****longer****to****heal****doesn****'****t****it?**I said sadly.

**Yes, but this time is worth it.**

**No!**I said firmly. **Want****you****to****recover****and****come****for****us!****I****wait****to****talk****to****you****again.**

**Fox…it will still be some time. They nearly killed me.**

**I understand. Rather have you with us then in my head though. We talk when you recover.**

**It****may****be****a****long****time****before****you****hear****from****me****again,**my father warned.

**Okay.**I was saddened at the thought of not hearing from him again for a long time but I wanted him to recover so we could be together. **Mommy****is****with****me.****We****'****ll****be****okay.****Bye****daddy.**

**Bye my little Fox.**

My father's voice faded and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I wanted my daddy so much but I knew it couldn't happen; not yet. That didn't mean I didn't miss him.

* * *

><p><em>Katie's point of View<em>

It was late as I walked past Angel's room toward mine. Surprised to hear the sound of soft crying I quietly opened the door. "Ange…" My heart broke at the sound of her crying. I quietly closed the door and went to my crying daughter, "What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked taking her into my arms.

"I miss daddy," she wailed.

I was surprised by her words. She only ever wailed around Parker it seemed. "It's okay darling. Parker will…"

She pulled back and looked at me with angry eyes. "Parker not Daddy!" She said in firm clear voice.

"How do you know?" I asked her. I didn't know who would have told her for only Sasha and I knew the truth. Sasha, however, hadn't gotten upset and even taken the blame for the destroyed nipples when Angel was still using a bottle. I was still thankful she'd kept the secret.

Angel looked down and became very quiet. "It's okay baby. This is just between you and me," I told her. I swallowed before saying, "Do you know who your father is?"

I watched as my daughter gave a nod. "He speaks to me but it hurts him."

"How does he speak to you?" I asked her. Even now I didn't know a lot about vampires. If Dracula was alive and paying her visits during the night I wanted to know how.

"In here," She said and pointed to her head.

"In your mind?" I asked.

"Uh huh. Miss him. He said he would come for us. I want daddy to come for us now." She leaned into me sadly and I gently stroked her back.

"Did he say when?" I asked as a sense of both fear and even relief surged through me.

"Don't know," She said disappointed. "They almost killed him. He can't talk to me now for a long time so he can recover." Angel pulled away and looked up at me. "I told him I'd wait so he could get better and come for us." She looked down disappointed. "I want him now."

"It's alright sweetheart," I told her gently. "If your father says he will come for us then he will." I held her close and kissed the top of her head while I gently stroked her red hair. I heard her yawn and smiled. It seemed Dracula wasn't the only one that lost strength when he spoke with our daughter.

"You need to rest," I told her and gently tucked her back into bed. Gently I stroked her hair and very soon she was asleep.

Quietly I got up from her bed and walked over to the bedroom window. Dracula was alive and would come for us. Part of me was glad to hear he hadn't died but another part of me feared the knowledge. I couldn't help but wonder when the time came what would become of us?

The sky was pitch black now except for the stars. It was so unlike the last night I'd seen my daughter's father. Parker may be trying to play the role of daddy but Angel was having no part of it. I had never understood why she'd been so anti-Parker until now. It made me wonder if Dracula had told her to stay away from him.

Slowly I looked over at my sleeping child. I smiled at her. It didn't matter if Dracula was her father I couldn't love her more. I didn't even care she didn't like Parker. The truth was after being with Dracula and with the threats from the other slayers my feelings had changed. I didn't trust Parker anymore. I no longer felt the safety and love I'd once felt with him. Quietly I left the room and gently closed the door.

I entered my bedroom and closed the door. Walking over to the dresser I pulled out a satin gown to change into. I started to raise my knit sweater when I felt arms come around and a mouth suddenly on my neck. Surprised I turned around to see Parker.

"What are you doing here?" I said surprised to see him. "I thought you were hunting."

"Oh, I'm hunting," he said and stepped toward me.

I looked into his eyes and saw the look of desire. There was no doubt in my mind on what he was hunting for. "No, Parker," I told him. He ignored me and pulled me forward to kiss me. "I said no!"

* * *

><p><em>Memphis' point of view<em>

I entered the apartment to hear something crash at the other end of the apartment. I looked around and found Sasha asleep on the couch with the TV on. Concerned about Katie I started toward her door.

"No, Parker!" I heard Katie say. "Get off me."

I picked up the pace and quickly threw Katie's door open. Katie was still dressed but Parker had her pinned to the bed.

"Come on Katie," Parker complained.

"Get off her!" I ordered him. Parker looked at me and glared. "She said no." When he didn't move I grabbed a hold of his shirt and practically threw him away from the brown haired woman.

"What the fuck?" he demanded.

"Exactly!" I replied.

"I haven't gotten any since Angel was born!" Parker said frustrated. He turned angry blue eyes on Katie, "Why is that?"

"I just can't," Katie told him.

"You're recovered," he snapped at her. "There is no reason we can't have sex."

I wanted to smack Parker into a wall. Was he so blind he hadn't noticed the distance that she'd had with him since the others had threatened her over Angel? "If she says no, then it's no," I told him. There was no way I was going to let him force something to happen between them.

"I'm beginning to wonder if the kid is even mine," Parker said angrily. "All she does is scream any time I get near her."

At first I was annoyed by his comment and then what he'd said triggered something in my mind. If Angel was 42 weeks she couldn't be Parker's.

"I know she is because she was born at 34 weeks but otherwise I'd really question it!" He ranted.

34 weeks? I was confused. I'd been passing by and heard the doctor say 42 weeks to Katie. Listening to him rant now though about Katie and Angel being 34 weeks it all came together. I looked at Katie and saw her look away from Parker. Not once did she confirm anything he said.

"Parker, if you want to have sex so bad go find someone else," I heard her say causing my attention to revert back to the present.

"If I walk out the door I am not coming back," Parker yelled.

Katie and I both looked at the door as we heard Angel suddenly start crying. I looked at Parker. "If that's what you want." I turned and left the room to go to Angel's.

I opened the door to see the little girl sitting up in bed. "It's okay, Angel," I said gently and turned on the small lamp by her bed. "We didn't mean to wake you," I told her and brushed some hair away from her mouth. She calmed down before giving a very big yawn. Her mouth opened widely and I got my first look into her mouth. There were more than a few very sharp teeth.

My suspicions were confirmed. The child before me was not completely human. The adorable little girl before me was the daughter of Dracula.

"Memphis…"

"She has some rather sharp teeth," I commented before looking back to see a terrified Katie.

Tears instantly entered her eyes. "Memphis, please , she's just a little girl," She pleaded. "I…please don't hurt her," She begged. "I didn't know at first and I…I just couldn't."

Sasha entered the room with wide alarmed eyes. "Garbage disposal huh?" I said. She bit her lip.

"Memphis I'll take her and go. You never…"

"Katie, calm down," I told her. "Do you really think I didn't know there was a chance it was Dracula's child you carried and not Parker's?" I asked her.

"You did?" Katie said sounding hopeful. "You won't hurt her?"

I looked back to see Angel looking a little unsure. "Why would I hurt a beautiful little girl who hasn't done anything wrong?" I asked. Angel smiled at me and reaching over hugged me. "It's going to be okay, Angel," I assured her. "Try and go back to sleep." Angel nodded and when she laid down I kissed her forehead and we left the room closing the door behind us.

"I'm sorry," Katie apologized as we entered the living room.

"You were trying to protect her," I said with understanding. "How or rather why did you do it?"

"Why did I protect her?" she asked. I shook my head and then realization entered her eyes. "Dracula was letting Brock torture Danielle. I did it so Dracula would forbid Brock from hurting Danielle anymore."

Her reason made perfect sense to me. Katie had done the only thing she could to try and help Dennis' mother. I looked at Sasha. "You knew."

"I asked her not to tell," Katie said coming to her defense.

I gave a nod. "I trust Parker left?" Both women nodded. "In the morning we will to."

"We will leave?" The blonde woman said confused.

"I'd rather not have to kill Parker. If he goes after Angel I will take him out. We leave in the morning and we don't look back." Both women nodded. "Get some sleep. I want out of here early before he can return." Again the two women nodded and they headed back to Katie's room.

I walked over to the sliding glass door and looked outside. I needed to get all of us out of here but I had no idea where to take them.


	4. Chapter 4 Pain is in the air

**Chapter 4**

**(Pain is in the air)**

_Dracula's point of view_

For the first time in almost eight years I opened my eyes. I didn't know what day or even time of day it was. Quietly I opened my coffin lid and quietly sat up. There was no light to speak of, but there wasn't a musty smell in the air to lead me to believe I was underground either. I gave my eyes a couple of minutes to adjust before I even considered trying to get up.

Slowly I rose from my coffin completely. My body didn't ache like a human's would. Even I must admit I felt a bit stiff, but then again I had been sleeping for quite some time. I had no idea where I was but hearing a noise on one side of the room I started to carefully make my way toward the sound.

Finding myself before a window I slowly pulled aside what felt like a very thick curtain and peered outside. There were city lights below and I quickly summarized I was on a hill somewhere. I pulled the curtains completely open to allow a little more light; normally I really didn't need light. My eyes were like that of a nocturnal animal that could see with no light. Having been sleeping for so long, however, my eyes were not as quick to focus as normal.

As my eyes began to focus I caught sight of a lamp and quietly walked over and turned it on. As soon as I did it I knew it was a mistake. I suddenly went blind. In my attempt to turn the lamp off I knocked something over as a crash suddenly erupted and something fell on my foot. I sighed. This was certainly not going to be the most dignified I'd ever looked.

I heard the door open just as I got the lamp off. Unfortunately, it was then the main lights of the room suddenly came on blinding me a second time. "Turn them off!" I swiftly demanded shutting my eyes once more.

"Apologies Master," I heard Sedrick say. "Is this better?" Slowly I opened my eyes to a very dimly lit room.

"That will do," I told him. I looked down to see I had broken a blue and white vase.

"You've awakened," Brock said entering the room. "We were getting concerned. You have been asleep for far longer than we anticipated."

"Yes, I know," I told them. "If you had left me in the blood baths I would have recovered more quickly." I left out the part that if I had stopped zapping my strength trying to speak to Fox I'd have also recovered faster.

"We did not realize," Sedrick said lowering his head.

"No matter. You both did well given the circumstances," I praised. "I believe I need to freshen up and then we have plans to make."

"The bathroom is through there," Brock announced. "Would you like me to light candles for you while your eyes continue to adjust?"

"Yes, do so," I told him.

"I will lay out fresh attire for you," Sedrick said and quickly went to the closet.

I sighed as I looked down at the mess still on the floor. 'They can clean it.' I silently decided. I stepped out from amid the shattered vase and with a glance out at the night sky I headed to take a much needed shower.

* * *

><p><em>Memphis's point of view<em>

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched Sasha chase Angel around the open area of the park. Watching her though I noticed Angel's speed seemed to be increasing even more. I noticed a few wide eyes as a couple of people passed and knew I needed to slow her down.

"Angel," I called to her. The red haired girl looked my way and I did a small downward motion with my hand. The happy girl nodded she understood and immediately began to slow her pace. I had devised a series of motions to signal her with when her vampire abilities became to apparent.

"She doesn't mean to," Katie said quietly.

"I know," I assured her. I looked over at the brown haired woman next to me. The woman hadn't aged a day. "She's a good kid." She looked over at me and smiled. "You've done very well raising her."

"I can't take all the credit. You and Sasha have helped; especially you," She replied. "Thank you for giving her a chance."

"I can't believe everything is evil because it isn't human. I've made my share of mistakes in the past, Katie, and believe me I do regret them."

She looked at me taking on a questioning appearance before saying, "I get the feeling there's a story to be told."

"Maybe, but not here," I replied. She nodded and we both turned our attention back to the little girl with bobbing red pigtails and the blonde woman that kept slipping every time she tried to catch her. We both laughed as the German born woman slipped once before abruptly ending up on her rear end.

Angel outright laughed at the woman and even Sasha laughed at what had transpired. Shaking her head she got up and dusted herself off before the two walked over to join us.

"Can I have my ice cream now?" Angel asked batting her blue eyes at me.

"Alright, let's go." Angel squealed before grabbing my left hand and pulling me towards the parking lot and my black explorer. Katie and Sasha only laughed and followed behind us.

* * *

><p><em>Brock's point of view<em>

Sedrick and I were both pleased and relieved to have the count awake again. I opened the safe and pulled out a binder that held pictures and information on both Angel and Katie. With the brown leather binder in my hand, I left the office and headed back towards the count's room.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" I stopped and was surprised to see the count sitting in a chair by the now lit fireplace.

"I was bringing you this," I replied and walked towards him. "I thought you would like to see Katie and your daughter," I added and handed him the binder. I stepped back and waited.

The count slowly opened the binder to see a picture of Katie and their daughter. He smiled and gave a small chuckle looking at the child's red hair before saying, "When I decided to call her Fox I had no idea how appropriate it would be."

"How old is this picture?" My master asked.

"A few months ago." I watched as he looked up at me surprised. "We wondered if perhaps you'd marked Katie before…" I stopped leaving the unfortunate incident unsaid.

"No, I didn't," He replied before letting his brown eyes look down at the picture once more. He studied the picture for a moment and I watched as a thought crossed his face.

"Master?"

"It might be possible that Fox marked her." He looked up from the picture once more. "Is Tyler still guarding them?"

"Yes." It was only a second before I realized he knew who was guarding his daughter and Katie. I looked at him and said, "How did you know it was Tyler?"

"Fox told me," He admitted.

I was more than a little surprised. "You can communicate with the child?"

"Yes," He replied turning the page in the binder but not looking up. He looked over a few things before closing the binder and giving me his attention once more. "Fox is gaining abilities rapidly. Memphis is signaling her when she needs to slow down and such but that is not enough."

"Memphis?" I said both shocked and concerned.

"Yes, he has actually been protecting my daughter and Katie as well," He informed me before rising from the high backed upholstered burgundy chair. He didn't set the binder down; choosing to keep it in his right hand.

"Sedrick tells me that you have kept a list of the slayers movements as best you could," he commented.

"Yes."

"I want to see what you have compiled."

I didn't argue and lead him back toward the office I had been in only moments ago. I opened a drawer and took out eight binders full of information. I stayed silent as I watched the count open each binder before going to the oldest one.

"Where is he?" The count asked pointing to a slayer named Zack.

"He just arrived here in Paris today. To be honest, we were considering moving. We were afraid he might find us," I admitted.

"I trust you have a location for him here?" The count asked as he walked over to a window.

"Yes," I said with a nod.

"Excellent. Where is he?"

* * *

><p><em>Dracula's point of view<em>

It was well before sunrise as I waited in the shadows watching the slayer Zack who had almost succeeded in killing me. Truthfully, the only reason he'd almost managed to decapitate me was that he'd slipped causing the blade to shift. It was a lucky shot and nothing more. The fact he was constantly boasting he'd killed me, however, was rather annoying.

I watched as the slayer left the bar he'd been in and began crossing the street headed my way; a woman under each arm.

"So you really killed that vile thing," a blonde woman praised.

"He cowered and begged me for mercy," he boasted as they walked past where I stood in the shadows of the alleyway. I waited till the trio past by before stepping out of the shadows behind them.

"Did I?" I said. I watched as the trio turned to face me. The slayer looked at me and his eyes instantly widened in fear. "Do I look dead to you?" before any of them could react I was in their faces. I broke both women's necks killing them instantly and let their bodies drop to the ground like trash. "Beg did I?"

"You...you..."

"You are a fool!" I grabbed him and sank my fangs into his neck. He screamed in pain before suddenly passing out. I removed my fangs and allowed most of his body to fall to the ground. Keeping hold of a wrist I walked toward my waiting limo at the other end of the alleyway; dragging his body along behind me. I'd let him detoxify and wake up and then take his life, slowly. I left the two women's bodies there. They were of no use to me. When he awakened was when the fun would begin.

* * *

><p><em>Tyler's point of View<em>

My eyes scanned the park as I looked after Angel and her mother. Angel's speed was amazing. A child and yet I was certain she could match many adult vampires quickness. It gnawed at me I had to give Memphis credit for the signals he'd come up with. Part of me still couldn't believe he was not only accepting of Angel, not being fully human, but was also protective of the child. Who would have thought that a man who walked away from his girlfriend for not being human would be so openly protective of a Dhampir?

Dracula's daughter was a good child. While others threw tantrums when they didn't get their way, she often shrugged it off. But then it wasn't often the redhead didn't get what she wanted. Even Memphis usually bowed to whatever the girl wanted. Rarely would she try to force her way. If Katie or Memphis gave her "The Look" though she would immediately end her argument.

Memphis never tried to play her father; though he did fill the current male role in her life. He treated her with kindness and was always gentle with her. I hated to admit it and I knew the count would hate it but…he and Angel had a very good relationship. I even grudgingly gave him credit for Parker finally leaving five years ago.

As they headed for the Baskin Robbins I quickly shifted out of my wolf form into my human one. Cautiously I made my way to my waiting motorcycle. I revved the Harley up and casually followed after them.

It was a little longer of a ride as they went to one on a different side of town. I was glad I'd taken my bike. I almost hadn't. I pulled the bike over into a parking lot and pulling behind a black Suburban I watched them through the windows and waited.

I was surprised to hear the sound of a ringing phone but pulled it out of the pouch of my motorcycle while at the same time cursing myself for not turning the ringer off. "Hello?"

"_Tyler"_

"Reth," I said instantly recognizing my alpha's voice.

"_Dracula has awakened."_

"I assume he will be here soon?" I stated.

"_No. He is awake but needs to strengthen himself longer before he can begin getting even shall we say."_

"I'll stay put."

"_Actually__you__will__be__joined__tonight,__" _Reth informed me. I remained quiet and continued to listen to him. _"__Fox__is__showing__too__many__abilities.__She__needs__to__strengthen__them__and__learn__some__control.__We__can__help__her.__"_

"You want me to bring Katie and…"

"_No. Let's just say Memphis is in for a rough night."_

"What does that mean?" I asked. The way my alpha spoke I knew something was up and I might like or hate it. The fact he wasn't forthcoming didn't look promising for me.

"_The local pack has had a little issue. Let's just say Memphis is going to take the blame…that is until you, Benson, and Paul show up."_

"What do you mean we are showing up?" I growled before I could stop myself.

"_Let the pack hurt him. They can even hurt him severely but don't let him be killed. I want you three to show up like the heroes."_

"Why?" I said less than thrilled. I knew there was a point but I wasn't thrilled about just standing by and letting another pack kill him.

"_It will convince Memphis to let you bring them all here."_

"Reth, that is not a good idea! Hope…"

"_I think it's time Memphis faced Hope and…met their son. We need them here to help Fox gain some control. Memphis has actually done fairly well but the child needs the freedom to practice and learn."_

"Fine, but I don't like it." I heard my alpha laugh and then hang up. I turned narrowed eyes to look into the window. I did not want to deal with Memphis on a regular basis. As my eyes fell on the blue eyed red haired girl, though I hated to admit it, it would be nice to not have to hide in the bushes anymore and have an open relationship with her. I enjoyed the few moments I got with her every now and then. The kid wasn't mine per say but…she had a way about her that drew you in.

* * *

><p><em>Angel's point of View<em>

It was well after dark by the time we got back to the three bedroom house my mom and her friends had rented. The house sat back off the road a bit but wasn't in a very populated area. We climbed out of the car with our arms full of bags and started up the small path of paved stones toward the small green house.

As we neared the house I sensed a presence but paid it no attention. Tyler was probably watching in the shadows again. I thought it was kind of funny he watched me so close but it also made me feel special. Daddy had sent him to protect me and that's just what he did.

We walked between some bushes and it suddenly didn't feel right. Something was different but I didn't know what.

"Memphis," someone growled.

I looked to my left to see three gray and black wolves and a man I didn't know. I was confused. I'd never seen them before and didn't know who they were. I scanned the area but there was no sign of Tyler anywhere.

"Who are you?" Memphis asked clearly unaware of whom they were either.

"As if you didn't know!" a man with dark hair and eyes said emerging from his wolf form.

I suddenly felt my mother take my arm and start to put herself in front of me. I looked at her but her eyes were focused on the unknown wolves. "What do you want?" My mother asked. I could sense her fear but her voice was calm and clear. My mother didn't back down or step forward.

"This doesn't concern you," He sneered at her.

Suddenly two wolves charged at Memphis. He dropped the bags he'd been carrying and instantly started to fight back. I watched with wide eyes as suddenly all four of the wolves were attacking him.

I looked around frantically for Tyler. 'Where are you?' I silently screamed. When I saw blood erupt from his mouth I had to help.

"Get away from him!" My mother demanded dropping her own bags. She picked up a fallen tree branch and ran toward them to help the fallen man.

"You leave Memphis alone!" I yelled and running in I pushed one of them away. I was surprised when he suddenly went flying.

Another wolf snarled and charged at me. Before the wolf could reach me my mother hit him as hard as she could with the branch and caused him to miss. "Stay away from my daughter!" My mother snapped at the angry wolf.

He launched at my mother but suddenly three other wolves were there. It took me a moment to realize one was Tyler. Sasha took my hand and moved me out of the way.

"Stay out of this!"

"It wasn't Memphis, Ron," A wolf I didn't know said as they all transformed into their human appearance. "You really think he could cause you that much trouble? He doesn't even have a group of slayers with him."

"Then who did?" the man with dark hair and eyes asked.

"Why don't you pay Braken's a visit? I think you'll have your answer," Tyler told him. The wolves huffed but then walked away.

"Memphis!" I looked over to see my mother looking over the injured man. "He's unconscious. We have to get him to a hospital."

"No." I turned my blue eyes to see a man with shoulder length blond hair. "Benson, Paul, take Memphis into the house," The man ordered. Instantly the two men picked him up and headed inside after my mother who quickly opened the door.

I looked at where Tyler stood no longer in his wolf form. I pulled my arm out of Sasha's grasp and stomped up to him. "What took you so long?" I demanded. He just looked at me. Mad, I abruptly kicked him in the shin. "You should have helped Memphis!" I shouted at him.

"My job is to protect you and your mother not Memphis!" The light but dark skinned man replied. "I owe him nothing!"

"What?" I think Tyler's eyes widened as wide as mine at the sound of my mother's voice. "How do you know him?"

I lightly bit my lip and turned to look at my mother. "Um…well…you see…" I had no idea how to answer her. I had been told not to tell her. I fell silent and looked down at the ground.

"Angel," She said as her voice started to sound firm.

I looked up to see her arms crossed and her face had "The Look" that said "Answer Me." A frown crossed my face. "I promised not to tell you."

"You shouldn't promise to keep secrets from your parents," She told me. Her eyes looked away from me and fell on Tyler, "Perhaps you would care to explain?"

"Tyler was sent to protect you both," The blonde man told her.

"Sent by whom?" My mother asked.

"Daddy," I told her. I watched as her eyes widened only a little bit before she seemed to force them back to normal size. I felt her uneasiness instantly.

"Why?" She asked a moment later.

"Cause he can't be here to protect us," I told her. I left Tyler's presence and went to where she stood. "Daddy wanted to make sure if anything happened we'd be protected. Since he can't be with us yet he sent Tyler to us."

"How long have…"

"Soon after Fox was born," Tyler replied. "I'm never far."

"The time has come that Fox needs to be some place where she can learn to control her abilities better. I believe even you would agree she's far from the average child."

"Who are you?" I asked looking at the wolf that seemed to be in charge. "I've never seen you before."

The blonde man smiled at me. "My name is Heath. You may not have seen me but I've checked up on you as well," he told me. His eyes looked toward the door. "How bad is he?"

"He's going to be hurting for a while but he'll live," the wolf with short jet black hair named Benson replied.

"I'll call Reth." Heath looked at my mother. "It's not safe for any of you to be here now."

"We're just supposed to go with you?" My mother asked clearly not comfortable with the idea.

"We knew Memphis before you did," Tyler told her. "He knows us and he owes us. I've protected you since Angel was born. Do you really think I'll suddenly hurt you now?"

"Maybe not, but I don't doubt for a second that if he showed up here and now you'd hand us over to him." I looked at her wondering who she meant. Her blue eyes looked into mine. "Go and get ready for bed sweetheart," She told me.

"Does this mean you won't be hiding in the bushes anymore?" I asked looking at the dark skinned man that had protected me for so long.

"No, he won't be," Heath told me.

"Okay." I turned and headed for the door. I walked inside and stopped listening just out of sight.

"You both belong to the count, Katie," Heath told my mother. "Deep down even you know that it's true."

"I don't doubt he'll come for us. I fear what he'll do once he has us," I heard her admit. She didn't hide the fear in her voice. I frowned at her words. Why was my mother afraid of my father? I didn't understand. Maybe Tyler could explain later.

I started past the room that Memphis was in. Unable to help, I entered the room and looked at him. There was blood all over Memphis. His face had several bruises as did his arms and the exposed part of his chest. It made me sad to see him so hurt.

"I'm sorry," I said. I walked over and hugged him. I felt bad I hadn't done more to stop the other wolves.

"It isn't your fault sweetie." I turned to see my mother. She too was bothered by the site of his beaten body. "Come on." She put her arm around me and led me out of the room and to my own room. "It'll be okay sweetie," She told me.

Mommy helped me get ready for bed and after tucking me in, she left the room closing the door behind me. "Please be okay, Memphis," I told the empty room. Tyler's friends had said he would live. I had to hope they were right.

* * *

><p><em>Dracula's point of view<em>

I watched with mild amusement as the slayer began to awaken from his little nap. His eyes blinked several times before they fully opened and he was awarded a view of his unfortunate predicament.

"Which one of us is ready to beg?"

He let out a scream as he looked down from where he was suspended to find himself hovering over a pit of baby alligators. I would kill him but first I wanted him to feel pain. "No, please!" He begged.

"Begging already?" I asked. A cruel smile crossed my face. "I haven't even begun to hurt you." I looked over to where Brock was standing by a table. "My whip." Brock only smiled as he picked up the very same two-edged whip that he had used on Danielle. He handed the whip to me. "Thank you." He gave a bow of his head and stepped back.

"This is Brock's favorite instrument of torture," I told the upside down man. "Do you know why?"

"Please…no …don't."

"Allow me to demonstrate." I flicked the whip at him and the slayer screamed as both sides of the whip cut him. "It takes very little force but administers such pain," I said before striking him once more against his exposed skin. Only the boxers he'd been wearing remained. The rest of the skin had no protection on it at all. I whipped him several more times randomly causing him to scream in agony. The razor sharp, but jagged, edges tore at his skin viciously.

Hearing a few crocodiles snap their teeth as a piece of his skin fell down to them, I laughed before looking at the slayer bleeding above them. "Did I mention they're hungry?" I looked at Brock and he immediately began lowering the man into the pit of hungry little crocodiles.

"No!" Zack screamed as he was lowered. He screamed even louder a few seconds later when a few of the gators attacked him in their attempt to devour him.

"Raise him." Brock raised the slayer out of the pit to reveal he'd been bitten several times and even had some flesh ripped off.

The slayer cried in agony and pain but I offered no comfort. "You will die slayer. You tried to kill me and have kept me away from Katie and my daughter." I watched as his eyes widened and laughed. "That's right. Katie has delivered me a child. You never could've won."

I looked down at the pit of hungry alligators. "I chose these young ones because a large one would kill you too quickly." I raised the whip and cut him in the area where he was clothed. I knew the cloth offered little protection. This is a game I would play. I would cut him and then I would allow him to be eaten until nothing was left. He had separated me from my bride and child and he would endure a very agonizing death to compensate for it.


	5. Chapter 5 With the Pack

**Chapter 5**

**(With the Pack)**

_Dracula's point of view_

I sighed as I looked down at the last of the slayers body being eaten by the alligators; I couldn't lie. I had enjoyed listening to his screams and pleas for mercy. Of course I was not merciful but it was enjoyable to hear him beg.

"Are we to obtain your child and bride now?" Sedrick inquired.

A frown crossed my face. I wanted to go and retrieve Fox and Katie but it wasn't the right time. I sighed before saying, "No."

"No?" The blonde man said understandably surprised. "I don't understand. Surely you want them at your side."

"Yes, Sedrick, I do. However, I also need to strengthen myself and raise my armies," I told him. "I want things in place and my authority without question before they join me at my castle."

"A brief visit?" Brock suggested.

I thought over the dark haired man's suggestion. I longed to see the child I had never held. Hearing her voice was wonderful. Seeing the picture that told me what she looked like was helpful, but I wanted to see her and hold her like any father would. I wanted to see Katie as well. She was still as beautiful as the last time I'd seen her. I didn't know how she'd react to my presence but one way or another I would have them both at my side again.

"I will consider your suggestion," I told him. "For now I need more blood." I walked away and transformed into a bat as I neared the open window of the warehouse. I flew away in search of a victim.

* * *

><p><em>Katie's point of View<em>

It was late as we arrived just outside of Las Vegas. I didn't know what to expect as we pulled up to a house that backed up into a mountain range. There were a few other houses but they were not close together. A side fence opened and the SUV we were in pulled through the gate before the gate shut once more sealing us in.

Tyler's friends were nice to me and Sasha and very nice to Angel, but they did not hide the fact they didn't care for Memphis at all. They weren't rough with him but they weren't as gentle as I was sure they could be. I cringed to know what was happening in the second Expedition that they'd put Memphis in. I could only hope the slayer was alright.

"The car stopped and a moment later the door opened and Tyler helped me out before gently helping Angel down to the ground.

"Tyler, I'm not fragile," My daughter complained. He smiled at her and she abruptly stuck her tongue out at him as many children would.

Sasha came out next and we watched as an unconscious Memphis was taken out of the truck before all of us were lead inside.

We entered the house to a rather large group of people spread out in a large great room waiting. The way they watched us as we entered I could only assume it was us they were waiting on.

"Take a look," A man with very dark hair down to the base of his neck ordered. A man with short spiky black hair nodded and left the room following the wolves carrying Memphis into a room in the back.

"You must be Katie," The man said.

"Yes. This is Sasha and my daughter, Angel," I introduced; holding my daughter's hand. I knew the people in the room wouldn't hurt us, but I wasn't comfortable about being in a room full of people loyal to Dracula either.

* * *

><p><em>Tyler's point of view<em>

Katie kept her voice calm but everyone in the room could feel her uncertainty. The blonde woman named Sasha wasn't concerned but she had no reason to be. She was a servant to Dracula and knew she was safe. Angel on the other hand seemed almost ecstatic to be in our presence. I watched as a couple of my pack mates smiled warmly at her.

"Mom can…You must be Fox!" Racquel said walking in and seeing the red haired girl. Without a second thought she bounded up to the count's daughter. "I've heard a lot about you!"

"How come I haven't heard about her?" Angel said looking at me accusingly with her hands on her hips.

"Raquel is a menace too, go have fun," I said.

"Okay," She said and shrugged. Suddenly both girls got a smile on their face and were gone before Katie or anyone else could say otherwise.

I watched as all eyes fell on me. "What?" I asked unconcerned. "Raquel's been dying to meet her and Fox just made a new friend." I looked over to see Katie looking in the direction the two girl's had gone. "She's fine Katie," I assured her.

"You're all safe here," Reth told the concerned woman.

"Memphis?" Katie asked.

"Memphis is another story," Benson said not hiding he didn't like the slayer.

"Benson," Reth said warningly.

"Why does he have to be here Reth?" the dark haired wolf complained. "Why did he have to come back?"

"Back?" Katie said confused. "If Memphis shouldn't be here then we can…"

"You're not leaving," Reth said in a calm but firm manner. "We're responsible for you. Fox needs to be able to learn her abilities in a safe environment. She's already showing vampire signs. While Memphis may have done a decent job of signaling the girl when she needs to slow down, she needs time that she can continue and not slow down as well."

"Is this his decision or yours?" The brown haired girl challenged.

"I doubt Memphis…"

"I'm not talking about Memphis," Katie said interrupting Benson before turning her attention toward Reth once more.

Reth smiled at the woman the count had claimed. Any uneasiness had faded to the back and the woman was clearly showing she wasn't afraid to stand her ground. "Both." He leaned back against the small table behind him. "Just so we're clear there are a few rules."

"Such as?" Sasha inquired.

"You don't have any rules except if we ask you to do or not do something," Heath said leaning on the wall by the entrance. "We don't dictate to you so much."

"So they are for me and Angel," Katie said.

"More for you," Heath told her before looking at Reth.

"I can be easy going just as much as I can be firm," Reth said taking a more commanding tone. "You don't leave this house unescorted. No man touches you." I watched as Katie took on a less than pleased look but kept silent. "You don't speak to anyone on the phone unless we say so. Your family is not to know where you are."

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"No chance of them showing up," I told her. I'd known of at least a couple of times they'd shown up for a surprise visit.

"Memphis doesn't know," Katie said. "He doesn't know Dracula is alive," she informed the pack.

"Yes, well…"

"Angel adores him."

"Then she doesn't know him," a man with light blonde hair said from where he sat by a blonde woman.

"Nate…"

"No, Hope, the guy's an ass!" The blonde man said before abruptly getting up and leaving the room.

"Yes, well, he won't be moving very quickly for some time," Chris said walking into the room.

"How bad?" Reth asked.

"Four broken ribs, a broken leg, several bruises and quite possibly a couple of sprained wrists," he replied. "Ribs are pretty bad though. That's going to take some time."

"Do what you need to." Chris nodded and left the room. Reth looked over at the brown haired woman. "Memphis doesn't need to know."

"He'll figure it out eventually. He figured out about Angel," She commented.

"My concern isn't Memphis," Reth told her. "You and Fox are the concern. You're the ones we are charged with protecting. Just so we're clear there is a zero policy of you with anyone."

"Katie's behaved," I told him. "You don't need to worry about anything."

"Yeah, well, if her or Memphis lose their heads I want it clear I'll kill him."

"Memphis and I are only friends," Katie said quickly. "He's protected us but that's all."

"Then he'll live," Heath said calmly.

I knew Katie wanted some kind of reassurance but it wasn't going to happen. We didn't like Memphis. We weren't about to make things easy on him at all.

* * *

><p><em>Angel's point of view<em>

I laid in my head down on my pillow and though I was tired I couldn't stop myself from thinking about my father. My birthday was coming up soon; the only thing I wanted was him.


	6. Chapter 6 A Special Birthday

**Chapter 6**

**(A Special Birthday)**

_Katie's point of view_

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Angel run around with Raquel as we cleaned up from her birthday celebration. They had become practically inseparable within hours of our first day with the pack. They openly cared about each other and were quick to defend each other. Angel had defended her new friend the day after we'd arrived against some older male wolves that belonged to the pack.

I could still remember her grabbing the older boy away from Raquel and sending him flying into a tree. I had been shocked by her display of strength. I'd seen her fast but Angel had never been a physically aggressive child. When the boy had caused Raquel to cry out it was as if something in the redhead snapped.

The look in her eyes was unforgettable. Angel might have blue eyes but I learned that day if she got angry they would turn purple. She also became still and gave a look that would stop anyone in their tracks. The look on her face reminded me of her father's face when he got angry; it sent chills down my spine. I had gone to correct her but Tyler and Reth had instantly stopped me. It was then I began to realize why being here was important for Angel. The one thing I was relieved about, however, was that unlike Dracula. Angel maintained control. She didn't try to do something worse to the other boy. She stopped him and warned him.

Memphis hadn't seen the incident as he was and is still confined to a bed. I had been concerned how he'd react but, like anything else with my daughter, he took it in stride. He assured me that her self control was an important difference between my daughter and the count.

A frown crossed my face as I thought about the secret I was keeping from him. Memphis knew Angel was Dracula's daughter, but he was not aware that Dracula had survived. I wanted to tell him and warn him but whenever I tried I was promptly removed from the room, and on one occasion I'd ended up confined to my room.

"Mom." I snapped out of my thoughts and immediately looked at the birthday girl.

"Hey sweetheart," I said smiling warmly at her.

"Can I ride with Raquel and her dad back to the house?" She asked. "Please?" The two girl's begged in unison.

"Sure," I told them.

"Yeah!" Both girls lunged at me giving me hugs of thanks; almost knocking me over. I laughed and watched as the two headed off with Raquel's father, Isaiah. We gave each other a nod and then I went back to cleaning. I didn't worry about Angel with Isaiah and his wife, Whitney. I knew they would take good care of her.

Reth and his pack was very good to Angel. They were even good to Sasha and I. My only concern about the pack was what would happen once Dracula came for us. I worried about what would happen to Memphis.

* * *

><p><em>Angel's point of View<em>

Raquel and I arrived back at the house and neither one of us could wait to break out the laser tag game that Raquel's parents had gotten me.

"Yeah!" Raquel said. "Come on. We'll get the other stuff later!" She told me.

"Okay!" I said every bit as excited.

"Oh no you don't. Take what's in the car and put it away in the bedroom," Isaiah told us.

"Dad!" Raquel complained. "You're so mean!" she pouted.

"My mom would say the same thing," I told my best friend. "Come on. We'll be really quick and your dad can get the equipment ready while we do." I looked at Raquel's father. "Please?" I asked and gave him a puppy dog face.

He laughed before nodding he would. "Thank you!" Raquel and I grabbed the gift bags holding my birthday presents and quickly headed toward the house; narrowly missing Tyler.

"Slow down you two!" Tyler called after us. We only giggled and headed inside and down to our bedroom.

Raquel and I were supposed to originally have our own rooms, but since we wanted to share and kept going into each other's rooms, my mom and Raquel's parents had finally given up and allowed us to share a room.

"Man, where are we going to put this?" Raquel asked as we looked over our crowded room. The dark skinned girl turned and looked at me. "We have way too much stuff."

"Shush!" I hushed her. "Someone might hear you!" I warned. She just looked at me. "If you want the drum set for your birthday, you better not let them hear you say that."

"Oh yeah , good point." She replied. She looked the room over. We had two dressers full of clothes and two toy boxes also full of stuff. Even our cubicle set Tyler and Isaiah had put together was over flowing. "Um, under the bed?" Raquel suggested.

"We filled that after Christmas," I reminded her.

Raquel shook her head. "No, we didn't." She walked over and pulling out the drawer that was supposed to be a hidden bed she frowned. It was completely full. Raquel looked back at me. "I hate it when you're right," The dark haired girl complained. I giggled and she narrowed her eyes for a split second before rolling them dramatically. "I hate you."

"No, you don't." I dropped my bags and walking over I draped myself over her back and hugged her from behind. "I make your life more interesting."

"That's not always a good thing," Raquel informed me.

"When is it bad?" I asked.

"When you got us stuck on the roof," She reminded me. I bit my lip and gave an agreeing shrug. She had a point. The first time I had accidentally jumped my vampire abilities had caused me to go to high; it was not the best thing that had happened. Raquel hadn't expected me to go to high and had grabbed me to stop me. Unfortunately, all that happened was we both ended up on the roof. Worse yet we ended up there for a while because Tyler had fallen asleep and no one else was home.

"I make things memorable?" I offered.

"That's one way to put it," she said with a laugh. "Closet?" I shrugged and we walked over and opened the closet. We both gave a sigh. Our closet was…not the most organized thing and was definitely full.

"Let's leave it in here anyway and shut the door quick. My mom will figure it out," I suggested.

"Sounds good. We threw the stuff in the closet and closed the door. It was put away in the only place we could find.

"Angel."

"What?" We both said as we jumped hearing and seeing Tyler standing in the doorway of our room.

The wolf instantly raised an eyebrow at us. "What are you two up to?" He asked crossing his arms and looking at us.

"Nothing," we said in unison.

"Uh huh. Tell me you haven't snuck some creature in here again," he said warningly.

"When have we ever done that?" Raquel asked. That caused even me to look at the brown eyed girl. "Angel!"

"Sorry." I turned and looked at Tyler. "To my knowledge there are no hidden creatures in this room."

"To your knowledge?" Tyler questioned.

"Hey, last time I didn't know about the frog," I said defending myself. Tyler nodded and looked at the girl that was practically my twin.

"Nope, not this time."

Tyler gave a nod and then looked at me. "Come on. I have one more surprise for you." Raquel and I looked at each other and followed him out of the room. I couldn't wait to see my surprise. I had gotten everything I wanted so what could possibly be left.

"Raquel, wait here," Isaiah said as we entered the living room.

"But…"

"No, Raquel. Not this time," The dark skinned man said firmly. Raquel gave a huff but stayed there.

"Come on Fox," Tyler said. I didn't argue and followed him out of the house. I was surprised when we walked out of the interior back gate and out past the pool into the garden.

As we approached the large fountain at the far end I noticed a man with shoulder length brown hair turned away from us. As we got closer I sensed he wasn't human.

The man turned and smiled warmly at me. "Hello Fox."

My eyes flew open wide. "Daddy!" I launched myself at him.

* * *

><p><em>Dracula's point of view<em>

I couldn't help but chuckle as my daughter launched herself into my arms. I held her close. I feel as much as sense how pleased she was to see me. It felt wonderful to finally hold my daughter for the first time.

"You didn't tell me you were coming for us!" She said excited.

"I came to see you but I cannot take you with me yet." I watched as she instantly looked sad and looked down. I gently lifted her chin to face me. "I cannot take you with me yet but I couldn't wait any longer to see you. It will not be so long this time." She nodded and then wrapped her young arms around my neck once more.

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you two Fox," I told her. Keeping my daughter in my arms I walked over to a nearby bench and sat down.

The pictures of Fox were wonderful but seeing her in flesh and blood was so much better. There was no question the girl had Katie's beautiful eyes. Her red hair, however, threw me off a bit. Katie and I both had brown hair. I ran my hand over one of her pigtails before I realized I'd never seen a human with hair like this before. Granted my daughter was not completely human but it was such an unusual color of hair. It wasn't red like many humans. It was a rich dark red. I'd seen humans with unnatural hair color like this but not natural.

"You're surprised by my hair," Angel said knowingly.

"Indeed. It is not a natural color for human hair." She looked at me and chuckled. "Yes, you are only half human but it is still unusual." Seeing a look of annoyance I almost laughed. "It just shows how special you are."

Fox smiled and reaching over kissed my cheek. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you little one," I told her. I told her the words but as I did I felt a strange sensation I had not felt in centuries; not since Despina had lived. Any love died for me after she killed herself believing I was dead. Holding my daughter, however, there was no mistaking the feeling I thought I would never feel again. I loved Fox.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Why is mommy afraid of you?" She asked innocently. "I asked Tyler once but he wouldn't answer me."

"Let's take a walk." With a nod she got up and taking my hand we headed for the gate.

"Angel!" I heard someone scream. I looked back to see Katie in a blue button top and a navy blue long skirt standing there. Instantly she began making her way towards us; her eyes never leaving Fox.

"Look Mommy, its Daddy," Angel said excited as she got closer.

Slowly the mother of my child looked up at me. "Do I at least get to say good bye?" she asked.

At first I was confused by the request. Then sensing fear and tremendous sadness from her I began to realize what was happening. Katie thought I was going to take Angel from her.

"Fox, would you give your mother and I a few minutes alone?" I asked her.

"But…"

"I will call on you after I have spoken privately with your mother," I assured her.

"Why do I have to go?" she asked disappointed to be sent away. "Why can't I stay?" She complained. "Are you still going to…" Angel turned toward her mother and said, "Why are you so afraid of daddy?"

Katie was surprised by the question but remained calm. "It's complicated," She told her.

"How?" she asked clearly wanting the question answered.

"I took her," I said finally. Katie looked at me surprised I'd actually told her.

"Took her?"

I looked over at Katie. I knew she would lighten anything to protect our daughter. Even against me she would put things gently and not as harsh as things had actually been. "She will learn the truth eventually," I told her. I looked over at Fox. "You will not like what you hear. Are you sure you want to know now?" Seeing her nod I said, "Very well. Sit back down."

"Okay." Her red pigtails bobbed as she returned to the bench and sat down. "Come on Mommy." Reluctantly Katie went and joined our daughter on the bench.

"I had gone to the theater to watch a play, Midsummer's Night Dream,"

"MacBeth," Katie corrected.

I looked at her and confess I didn't doubt she was right. "It wasn't the play that had my attention that night," I told her. "A beautiful brown haired woman in a pink dress had my attention." Katie looked away and I sensed she was trying not to blush.

I looked over at Fox to see her smiling. She too had caught the sense from her mother. I knew she was smiling because she expected some romantic tale as I had been told she liked. It somewhat made me disappointed to have to tell her ours was not such a tale.

"You saw mommy."

"Yes I did," I admitted. "I saw her and decided one way or another I would have her."

"One way or another?" Angel asked. "Didn't she want to be with you?"

"You're mother was with another man that night," I explained. "I waited and watched. Your mother didn't want to enter an alleyway but her boyfriend insisted so she did. I made my appearance and gave Sam the opportunity to walk away."

"You killed him," Katie said flatly.

"Did you?" Angel asked becoming a little unsettled.

"I gave him the opportunity of leaving but he was foolish enough to believe he could keep your mother from me," I said without apology. "Yes, I killed the man that was with your mother and then I took her."

"You kidnapped her?"

"Yes," Katie confirmed. "I lost consciousness after Sam was killed. When I woke up I was in a strange place."

"I laid claim to your mother." I watched as Angel lowered her eyes as she clearly thought over the information she had learned. "Your mother did not wish to submit to my authority and fought against me."

Angel looked at her mother with sad eyes. "He hurt you." Katie didn't answer with her voice. Instead she gave a small nod.

"You hurt mommy!" Angel said angrily. "Why did you hurt her?" She demanded.

"Because she fought me!" I said becoming angry. "She ran from me and went with my enemies at the first opportunity! She…was with one of them!" I felt my anger becoming intense at the memory. I looked over and noticed Fox had scooted closer to her mother.

"I was angry when she refused to submit to me. I loved her strength and her determination but I did not like her refusal of obedience. So, yes, I hurt her. After getting her back from my enemies I hurt her again," I openly admitted.

"I thought you loved her," Angel said confused.

"I was obsessed with having your mother," I told her. "I became so blinded with what I wanted nothing else mattered. Even…"

"Even what?" Angel asked.

"You were not an accident Angel," I told her. "I used leverage over your mother so that I could take pleasure with her. When the opportunity arose that a child might be created I took it."

"You…"

"I agreed to what your father wanted so that your father would protect Danielle," Katie said calmly.

I sensed Fox's sudden rush of emotion just before she suddenly rose to her feet. Before I could even react Katie took hold of the girl. "Angel, listen to me," Katie pleaded. "Yes your father took me and yes he hurt me at times but not all the time." Gently she cupped Angels face and turned it to make Angel look at her.

"I love you Angel. Your father was not cruel to me when you were created," Katie assured the upset child. "Your father treated me very well; once I stopped fighting him." Katie wiped a couple of tears from our daughter's face. "I do not regret you Angel. I always have and I always will love you."

"Do you love daddy?" Angel asked with almost hope in her voice. Listening to the girl even I hoped the woman held feelings for me.

"There are a lot of things I feel where your father is concerned," Katie said very carefully. Hearing her words I felt disappointed but didn't comment.

"You miss him at times. Can you learn to love him?" She asked with sad blue eyes.

"I don't know," she replied and released our daughter.

"Can you try?" She asked.

"Angel, I don't know what the future will hold for us," My brown haired beauty told her gently.

"We will be together," I added. Katie glanced at me but didn't agree or disagree. "I have things to do but when the time is right I will come for you and your mother and we will not be separated again."

"You can't hurt mommy anymore!" Angel said very firmly.

"What does or does not take place between your mother and me is not for you to decide," I told her firmly.

"No!" She countered quickly. "You can't hurt her anymore."

"Angel," I said becoming commanding.

"Don't you dare!" Katie snapped putting herself between Angel and me. "I have worked for years to protect her and I would die before I let anything happen to her!" Katie's eyes held a warning I had never seen or felt before. Standing before me now was not a human woman standing her ground. Instead it was a mother who like any wild animal would protect her offspring at any cost.

I had always found Katie to be strong in the past but it seemed time had only made her stronger. Watching her now I couldn't help but wonder if my blue eyed obsession could become vicious. I was somewhat tempted to try but decided against it.

I looked from my firm bride to our just as firm standing daughter. I was almost amused to see our daughter was in almost the exact stance as her mother. "I'm sure your mother and I can come to an agreement."

"Mommy?" Angel said.

* * *

><p><em>Katie's point of View<em>

"Sweetheart I think you should go play with Raquel now," I told her. I saw the uncertainty in her eyes, "Isaiah is probably done getting the laser tag stuff ready. I know Raquel is probably restless waiting for you."

"Okay." I watched as she looked toward her father. "Will I see you again?"

"I will call on you before I leave," The count told her. Angel nodded and giving me a hug she was off to play with her friend. I watched as she went through the garden gate and passed by the pool before ultimately heading through the back door and into the house.

"She looks very much like you," Dracula commented from behind. "She's a beautiful child."

"Yes, she is," I agreed before turning to face the man that from time to time haunted my dreams in one form or another. "I thought…"

"You thought I was going to take her from you," He finished. I didn't deny it as I nodded before looking down at the ground. I felt him lift my chin to look at him. "The day will come that I take our daughter," He told me. "When that day comes I will take you as well. You both belong to me."

"Even now you won't give me the choice?" I asked him; challenged him.

I know my heart sped up as he leaned in closer to my face. "You may have choices Katie but not on whether or not you will belong to me." He released me then and surprisingly walked a few feet away.

"When?" I asked. I had no doubt he'd come and then he'd control everything I did. I just wanted to know how much time I had left to have some say in my own life.

"If you try and run…"

"There is nowhere I could go that you wouldn't find us," I told him openly honest. I watched as the vampire turned to face me. "I know you speak to our daughter from time to time. She would tell you where we were. Besides you already proved you could find me even in hiding."

"We need to come to an agreement Katie."

"What agreement?" I asked. "You've already declared you will show up in the future and take us. What agreement?"

I was surprised to see the count actually frown at me. He was silent for a few moments and then said, "I do not wish to hurt you again."

"You seemed to enjoy it a lot the first time!" I retorted. I expected him to lash out at me either with words or actions but to my surprise he didn't.

"Do you still bare my mark?" He asked. "When the time comes and I look for my mark, will I find my mark where I placed it? Or like Danielle have you covered it?"

I knew he was referring to when he had branded me. I looked away. "It's still there," I said quietly.

"You haven't aged," The count commented.

"I know. I think it's because I was breast feeding Angel when she started teething. Her tooth cut me. I haven't aged since. I think it did something," I replied now looking at the ground full of rocks before me.

"She marked you." I looked at him. "Unintentional but yes our daughter marked you.

"So, I'll never age again?" I asked him.

"You will age by her mark but at a far slower rate," He replied. I gave a nod I understood. "Show me."

"What?"

"Show me where our daughter marked you."

"I was breast feeding; I think it's obvious where her mark is!" I said putting my hands on my hips. Did he really think I was going to just show him? I gasped. Before I could react, my shirt was unbuttoned and he was looking at the mark Angel had given me. His touch was gentle but it was not intimate. At least it was not meant to be.

"Look at the mountain."

"What? Why…" he silenced me with a warning look. Reluctantly I did as he'd instructed. "Is there something I should be…" I couldn't stop from crying out as his fangs sank into me where our daughter had marked me so long ago. I couldn't have stopped the tears of pain for anything. I grabbed at his hair trying to pull him off of my chest but he didn't budge at all.

Finally he released me. He cleaned up the blood and looked at me as he licked some blood off from his fangs. I held my shirt closed as I couldn't stop myself from shaking.

"Why?" I asked.

"Daddy!"

We turned and I almost jumped as Angel was suddenly there. The redhead didn't even think and immediately attacked her father. Her fists were small but she pounded against her father as hard as she could. "You hurt her!" She screamed at him; still beating on him.

"Fox," he said. At first he was gentle but finally he grabbed both her arms and lifted her into the air. "I did what was necessary to keep her! You don't want to lose her do you?"

"Lose her?" Tear stained eyes looked at me. "You'd leave me?"

"No baby!" I assured her.

"If I had not done what I just did against her own will she'd have eventually left you." That made both of us look at her father. "You're mother is human. You marked her and slowed her aging process, but I have eliminated it. She will never age again and will forever be with us," He explained. Calmly he set the child down.

"I must go. You and your mother are now both secured until I return. When next you see me I will have come for you," Angel's father told her. He looked down at the upset girl and said. "I know you are young and there is much you still have to learn. What I did just now I did to safeguard your mother for us. Pain is a part of life and at times necessary; just as punishment is sometimes necessary. These are things you will learn in time. Be good for your mother and I will return as soon as I can.

"Okay." Angel and Dracula exchanged a hug and after she'd kissed his cheek he released her and she removed herself from our presence.

"You and Fox will remain here," Dracula ordered. "I will of course stay appraised of things where you are both concerned. Though it will be easier now." I wondered what he meant but decided not to ask keeping my eyes away from him and quickly buttoning my shirt again.

Feeling a gentle hand on my cheek I looked up. "You truly are very beautiful Katie. I cannot release you. It would break Angel's heart not to have you; as it would mine." The count reached over and to my surprise gave me a very light feathery kiss. "I may not show it the way human men do but…"

As he fell silent I saw there was something he wanted to say but seemed unsure of how to say it or if he should. "What?" I asked.

He cupped my head in his hands. "You started out as my obsession Katie; a beautiful woman to possess and have dominion over." He looked up and away for a moment and then back to my eyes. "As difficult as it is for me to understand, I do not expect you to believe me, but I do love you." Dracula kissed me passionately and even I could not resist him as my eyes closed in submission of his kiss. Then it was over. I opened my eyes and he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7 What you didn't know

**Chapter 7**

**(What you didn't know)**

_Memphis' point of view_

Rain poured from the skies as I looked outside my bedroom window disappointed. Reth and his pack were anything but welcoming to me and less than gentle when they'd seen to my injuries as I recovered. The biggest downside to being human is we don't recover as fast as immortals.

I'd been out of bed for a week but I hadn't had a single word in private with Katie. I knew something was up but I wasn't completely sure what. My gut told me I needed to see Katie alone. The pack was trying to be nonchalant but I knew they didn't want me alone with Katie for a single second. The only thing I didn't know was why.

Hearing the door I turned around to see Katie close and lock my door. "Memphis, we have to talk," She said sounding openly afraid.

"Yeah, we do. What the hell is going on? Why…"

"Dracula is alive!" She blurted out in a slightly raised whisper.

I knew whatever was going on I probably wouldn't like it. I knew something was definitely wrong but nothing expected me for her statement. "Are you …"

"He's been here, Memphis. He was here when you were recovering. He was here for only one day, but he was here!" Katie said.

"I'm surprised the wolves didn't throw me out to him," I commented. "He must not have known I was here."

"He knew," Katie informed me. "Memphis….I…"

"I know you are scared," I told her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He's going to come back for us, Memphis; Dracula is coming for Angel and me!"

"When?" I asked. I wanted to know how much time I had to try and get them out of here.

Katie gave me a small smile. "You can't protect us from him and I'm not asking you to," She replied sounding suddenly brave. "I don't think he'll hurt Angel but others might. Train her."

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean by train….as a slayer?" I asked. Seeing her nod I admit I was surprised. "Katie…"

"Angel isn't fully vampire. If some of them try and harm her I want to know she'll have a chance!" tears began to stream down her face. "Please, Memphis, Angel isn't evil and…"

"Okay." It was out of my mouth before I could even think it over. I cared about Katie and Angel. Angel was a good kid. Katie wasn't wrong to be concerned about the girl's safety amongst other vampires. Dracula might want Angel, but I was well aware Dracula had enemies even amongst the vampire community. Even within his own servants some would object to the presence of a dhampier. Angel could become a sitting duck if left alone for even a couple of moments.

"You'll train her?" Katie said sounding hopeful.

"Her and you. You both need a fighting chance," I told her.

"There's one more thing." I didn't respond and waited for her to continue. "When I was breastfeeding…"

"I already know about that," I reminded her.

"Yes, well, Dracula permanently marked me when he was here," Katie informed me.

"He gave you no idea when he'd be back?" I asked her.

"No. I think he's trying to, I don't know, he said something about getting things prepared. Memphis…sometimes I think I hear him."

"He marked you, Katie. You can hear him and he can hear you," I informed her. "There's no sense in me trying to get you out of here because between you and Angel he'll find you."

"I'm sorry Memphis. I…"

"It's not your fault." Katie put her arms around me and I hugged her in return. I barely heard a hand on the door knob when it was forcefully opened and I suddenly had Reth, Isaiah, and Tyler glaring at me.

"Get your hands off her!" Tyler snarled.

"It's not what it looks like!" Katie said quickly as she raised her hands with palms up at them in a surrender gesture.

"So Dracula is alive after all," I commented. Reth looked at Katie less than pleased. "Don't Reth. You can be as pissed at me as you want but I will do everything in my ability to make sure Angel has a fighting chance."

"Dracula won't hurt her!" Tyler snapped at me.

"No, but what about other vampires?" I asked them. "If he's going to raise his armies, as I suspect he will, you know as well as I do there are some that will not be pleased about a dhampier; let alone that Dracula has a child now."

"Shit!" Isaiah said as realization dawned on him. He looked at his alpha with concern.

"We will protect her," Reth said.

"Fine, but I'm going to train her," I told them.

"Train…to be a slayer?" Tyler asked with a mocking tone.

"Yes and I want him to," Katie said firmly. I watched as the brown haired woman turned blue eyes on Reth. "I don't know what you have against Memphis and I don't care. Angel is my daughter and if her father is determined to have us with him then I want to know my daughter has a chance if some other vampire decides to kill her! You don't have to like it but Memphis is training her!"

"Dracula…"

"I don't give a damn what he wants while he's gone!" Katie snapped. "I'm her mother and I'm the parent that's here. I will not allow my daughter to …."

"Alright," Reth said suddenly agreeing with her. "Memphis can train her as a slayer and we will help her with some of her other abilities," Reth conceded. Katie simply gave a nod before looking at me. Giving me a smile of appreciation she walked past the wolves and left the room.

I admit I was surprised that Reth had suddenly agreed. But then again, he was an alpha and understood the dangers to Angel among other full vampires better than his pack.

Reth looked at me. "For Angel." Turning he and the others walked out of the room.

I let out a sigh and rubbed a hand through my hair. Dracula was alive. Reth hadn't denied Dracula was raising his armies which meant I was right and a war might not be that far away. I thought back and remembered the triumphant smile on Zack's face.

He'd been so sure he'd destroyed Dracula. I was betting if I asked I'd learn that Zack was no longer alive. A frown crossed my face as I began to wonder who else Dracula had already taken vengeance on. I admit I was somewhat curious as to why I was still alive. I had been there and I was a lot of the reason Dracula had ended up being almost destroyed. He knew I was alive and there so why hadn't he acted against me.

I glanced toward the dresser and stopped as my eyes fell on a picture of Katie, Angel and me. Reth's words were in my head in a second. "For Angel," he'd said. Was that why I was alive? Had Dracula spared me for Angel? If so what did it mean? Dracula did not spare people. Questions were beginning to mount in my head but there was no point in trying to figure any of it out now. Opening the door I headed out to find Angel; I needed to see her.

* * *

><p><em>Dracula's point of view<em>

It was late into the night as I sat quietly in my private sitting room that was just off from my office. A black leather binder Sedrick had put together for me containing pictures of my daughter and Katie lay across my lap. I took care as I flipped each page admiring every picture.

A frown crossed my face. I had hoped to be going to collect my ladies by now but it would not yet be. It had taken me longer than I expected raise my most trusted vampire servants. They had now risen and all that was left was to await their arrival.

I turned the page and my eyes fell on a picture of Katie in a long blue dress. My thoughts immediately took me back to the last time I'd seen my beauty. I could still feel her lips. Though whether it was the last physical kiss I'd shared with her or my invasion of her dreams I honestly don't know.

A smile crossed my face. I knew Katie was confused by things she was now experiencing. I invaded her dreams almost nightly. I heard her thoughts; her fears. Katie was determined to stand strong but I knew she feared and dreaded the day I took her. Yet I knew from her dreams that not all of her feared me. Hidden deep within her subconscious was the desire to be with me. It might be a physical desire but any desire she held for me was a step in a positive direction to winning her heart.

As I thought back on my last encounter with Katie what I remembered most was her fierceness at protecting Fox. I silently hoped my beauty would become even more fierce with time. I would have control over Katie but even I knew there would be times I would not be with her. Katie would have to be able to stand her ground when I wasn't around.

While I knew most of my servants would behave, I also knew there were some that would test her. Katie would have to show her strength to at least a few of the females and a couple of the males or they would be quick to move against my lady. If they sensed weakness they would use it against her. Katie would have to be strong or I might have to anger my daughter and turn the woman.

Sensing power I closed the binder and placed it on the small end table next to me. It was only a moment before a bat and mist entered the room. Both forms gave way and two of my most trust vampires appeared before me. "Dragos, Micea." Dragos was first to take form by a mere second. Dark brown eyes looked at me less than thrilled. Micea, however, looked completely refreshed. His long pale blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail as it had been for centuries. Micea always looked proper. Dragos, however, often let his midnight black hair lay where it pleased. He never pulled it back unless he was attending an event or I demanded it.

"Vlad," Dragos said. "I can only assume you have a reason for forcing me from my rest. I do believe I said I did not wish to see the light of day before the human race remembered what music is supposed to sound like."

I smirked knowing how my old friend felt and in truth for the most part I agreed with him. Dragos had not liked disco music. He despised rock and metal. However, when rap was born it was the last straw. Dragos abruptly decided it was time to rest. Dragos liked classical music and nothing more.

"Yes, well, I am in need of you my old friends," I told them as I gestured to two empty chairs.

"By all means," Micea said as he and Dragos became seated.

"A time ago I was nearly killed when five groups of slayers attacked me over a woman," I told them.

"Because you killed some random girl?" Dragos asked.

"I took her."

Light blue eyes looked at me. "What don't we know?" Micea inquired sitting back in his chair.

"Vlad?" Dragos said when I didn't immediately answer.

"Crina should be joining us at any moment," I told my old friends. "Once she arrives I will explain."

I couldn't have been more right as it was but a moment and I felt her presence. A few seconds later a woman appeared standing within the floor length window frame. "Crina," I said as the golden blonde woman appeared. "Join us." Crina gave an elegant nod before stepping away from the window and joining us.

"New look?" Dragos said. Crina wore tall black boots with 4-inch heals to them. She wore a long black leather jacket and a purple knit dress with a black braided belt that hung slightly below her waist. Crina gave a light shrug and then took a seat in the remaining empty upholstered chair.

"I have called the three of you here first because you are my most trusted," I told them. I watched as each gave me a nod of appreciation. "Let me begin with who Katie is."

The three vampires fell silent and listened as I explained how I had become taken with Katie after seeing her in a theater. I told them how I had killed the girl's boyfriend and then kidnapped her. I went on to tell them about the slayers interference and then my reclaiming her from my enemies. I told them of the battle and how I had almost been killed.

It wasn't until I told them Katie still lived, was marked, had delivered me a child, and was protecting the child from my enemies that they were caught off guard. Finished, I sat back and allowed my words to sink in.

"Do you know the slayer that nearly took your head?" Dragos asked.

I smiled cruelly before saying, "He has been dealt with."

"Is there anything left?" Micea remarked.

"No, the alligators were hungry," I replied simply.

"Then we need to round the rest of them up," Crina said with a hint of anger and determination.

"Yes, but I need things in place first," I agreed.

"I assume you plan to bring this Katie and your child here?" Dragos asked. I gave a single nod he was correct. "You are of course aware there may be problems," he said.

"Zweena could be hostile toward both," Micea warned. "More so toward your Katie."

"Zweena will act out but can quickly be put in her place. It is Akila that could be the real problem," The blonde woman warned.

"Her and Rasputin," Dragos acknowledged.

"Rasputin will not like a Dhampire," Mecia said knowingly.

"He will view Angel as a threat," Crina warned. "The fact she is your daughter will make it worse."

"He'll view her as a threat to his position," Dragos agreed. "Crina is right. The fact you have a child may bother him more than anything."

"Hense why he is not here," I said calmly. I looked at each of them before saying, "The question is can you handle it?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that," Crina said. I gave the woman a nod. Crina was not a woman that could hide what she truly thought well. She might hold her tongue but if she was truly against something I knew it.

"Has the child showed any sign of vampire abilities?" Dragos inquired.

"Indeed," I said. I internally sighed as I saw Dragos raise an eyebrow revealing I may have come across as a proud father.

"Katie must submit herself to your authority," Dragos said firmly. "And ours under your orders."

"Katie has already resigned herself to her fate as mine," I assured them.

"Your daughter?" Micea asked. His voice was inquisitive but far more open than Dragos.

"She has much to learn," I admitted. "Katie and Memphis have sheltered her in many ways. Angel must learn punishment is necessary and must be given harshly."

"Very well," Micea said. "When do you plan to bring them?"

"When the others are raised and the slayers found."

"Not killed?" Crina asked.

"As I said, Angel needs to learn punishment and retaliation; I want her present for some of it. Especially since a few of them tried to have her killed before she was even born!" I said becoming angry at the thought. I was on my feet before I even realized it. Seeing the question in their eyes I said, "The slayers Katie was with tried to make her get an abortion when they thought the child might be mine. Katie never said it was or wasn't but told them I hadn't raped her." The three vampires nodded they understood.

"Katie is also to be present. She has been on the receiving end of punishment but needs to learn how to punish as well," I told them. "How to punish enemies."

"I assume you want this taken care of as quickly as possible?" Micea said rising to his feet.

"I had hoped to be bringing them here now but it took a bit longer to call you here than I anticipated." I watched as Dragos looked away with a slight look of guilt before looking my way.

"I will not fail you again."

"No, Dragos. I am perhaps a bit impatient right now. You are all three here now and that is what matters," I told them.

"I trust you have a plan?" Micea said. I gestured toward my desk and the four of us walked over to take a look at what I had planned.


	8. Chapter 8 High School

**Chapter 8**

**(High School)**

_Angel's point of View_

I couldn't help but feel excited as I got dressed for the first day of school. I was now officially a high school student.

"Ahhhhh!" I looked over to see Raquel run into the room in her second panic for the morning. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" I asked.

"My purple headband; I can't find it anywhere. I had it earlier and now I don't know where it went!" The curly haired girl replied. I couldn't help it and laughed. "Not funny Fox!" The dark skinned girl said glaring at me. "You're my best friend! You are supposed to be helping me in my state of panic, not laughing at me!"

"Raquel, it's…"

"No! I demand an apology! I mean I know I…"

"It's on your head," I informed her.

"Wha…." Raquel let out an annoyed growl as her hand touched her headband. She looked at me but I only smiled. "I might be a little tense."

"Really?" I said picking up my black and red backpack and swinging it over my right arm. "I hadn't noticed." She wanted to scold me but we both only let out a giggle. The wolf picked up her purple and black backpack and we headed out of our room to catch a ride with Raquel's mother, Whitney.

"Girl's we…good you're ready," Whitney said looking at us both. "let's go."

"By mom," I said as I walked over and quickly hugged her.

"Have fun, but not too much, you two," My mother teased. Raquel's mother only laughed and we headed out the door.

Raquel's mother rolled her eyes more than once at us as we became so excited about school. But hey! We were dying to go to high school. There were a few members of the pack that always excluded us because we weren't in high school. They couldn't say that to us from now on.

Raquel's mom parked in the school parking lot and after saying a quick bye we quickly vacated the staff area. We walked up to the front of the school and quickly headed inside. Luckily we'd come to school with Whitney before school started for the year so we'd already found our classes and lockers. Magically they were next to each other. Raquel's mother acted surprised but I was suspicious about it. I'm not complaining mind you. My best friend in the locker next to mine? Who in their right mind would complain?

"I think it's so cool we have three classes together!" Raquel declared.

"Yeah, we might have had more if you'd paid more attention in math though," I complained. Raquel and I both had advanced English class together as well as having choir and history. Unfortunately she hadn't made high enough scores to get into advanced math and science. My mother had insisted I not slack off; Raquel's mother had agreed. But at least we had three classes and lunch together.

"I know, I know," she pouted. "Let's get to class so we can be sure to get seats together."

"Why? Teachers are only going to move us after ten minutes anyway," I retorted. Raquel frowned at me but when I raised my eyebrows at her she shrugged in defeat. Every year we started out next to each other and every year we were quickly moved apart because we talked too much.

"We'll try harder this time," she suggested.

"So we'll try for 20 minutes?" I suggested. The curly dark haired girl rolled her eyes before grabbing my arm and heading for our first class. I laughed and simply went along with her.

I'm pretty sure I only blinked and it was lunch time. Raquel and I did manage to stay next to each other for longer than expected; thirty minutes. It was a record for us.

"Fox!" I looked over to see Raquel coming towards me. I smiled and waited for her to catch up.

"How was Pre-Algebra?" I teased.

"I didn't have to move seats." We both laughed and headed for the cafeteria.

"Man, is no where safe?" Raquel and I looked over to see a small group of teenage guys; two of which we knew.

"Nope," Raquel replied. "Guess you'll have to live with us being around, Malcolm."

"This is your little sister?" A teenage guy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes said. Looking over at me he added, "Let me guess, Fox."

The tone in his voice made me suddenly irritated. "Angel," I said glaring at him. I didn't know who he was nor did I care. I didn't tolerate someone acting rude to me or Raquel without a good reason. Especially when they didn't even know us. "Only friends call me Fox."

"Easy Fox," said a pack member I'd only met a few times. It took me a moment before I remembered his name was Phoenix. I didn't know him but I did knew he was loyal to Reth and therefore loyal to my father. "Be nice to her Ashton," Phoenix told him.

"Phoenix…"

"Don't be a jerk Malcolm," Phoenix told him. "Until now, you hadn't even seen Raquel today." The blonde wolf looked over at us. "Just ignore him."

I gave a nod and Raquel and I walked away. I didn't know Phoenix very well but I didn't view him as a problem; I knew Malcolm could be. He was still mad I'd laid him out years ago. I took pride in that. I would have to wait and see about Ashton.

* * *

><p><em>Katie's point of view<em>

I couldn't help but be amazed as I watched Angel fight against Memphis and Tyler at nearly the same time. She was so quick I often caught only ever other punch. I couldn't help but smile as I watched the trio. Memphis had done exactly as I had asked. He'd trained Angel over the last few years and she was truly a force to be reckoned with. I had no doubt that come what may my daughter had the ability to defend herself amongst any creature she might come in contact with. I was glad to see her training so hard, but I admit the way she was fighting made me somewhat wonder if someone had upset her at school. She'd come home quite ready to train.

As the thought of Angel being beyond human came to me, so did thoughts of her father. Over the last few years my dreams had become more intense at times. I had dreamed of Dracula many times since the night I'd thought he'd died. They'd been somewhat consistent since Angel spoke of him when she was little. Since we'd seen him a few years ago I never went more than a few days without a dream of her father.

I would like to say they were nightmares but I couldn't. Many times they were of the few pleasant times I'd experienced with him. Many times I dreamed of the breakfast I'd spent with him and the pleased look he'd had on his face. Now I knew it was because he knew I was carrying his unborn child. Many of my dreams revolved around the acts that had caused me to become pregnant with Angel. My dreams were so realistic that I sometimes felt as if they were real.

I wanted to dismiss any thought they could be real but then I remembered Memphis telling me that when Dracula marked me he connected us. I admitted I thought I could hear Angel's father at times. Memphis had told me I could and in truth that Dracula could also hear me. I never tried to speak to Angel's father; I admit the idea scared me. If I didn't try I could deny anything and everything. Yet now with things becoming so….real I felt like perhaps I needed to know. Was I connected as much to Dracula as Memphis suspected?

A sense of fear rose through me but I knew I needed to know. I walked away from the backyard and decided to go for a walk away from everyone. I felt it was best to try and see if I could speak to Angel's father away from everyone.

"Where are you going?" I looked over to see Isaiah watching me.

"For a walk," I replied.

"Not alone," he replied.

"I'm not going far Isaiah. I just need a few minutes alone," I told him.

"No," he replied flatly. "I'll follow at a distance but I am currently responsible for you," The dark skinned man announced. "If anything happened to you…."

"It won't."

"Katie…"

"I need to know if I'm right or going crazy!" I snapped becoming frustrated.

"Crazy? What's going on Katie?" Isaiah asked becoming concerned.

"I hear him. I see him in my dreams I…"

Isaiah sighed before saying. "You're not crazy. You're connected to the count."

"What does that mean?" I asked and crossed my arms. "Memphis said we could hear each other. Is that true?"

"Yes. Or at least you could if you let it happen," Raquel's father replied. "That and a lot more." I just looked at him. "You can talk to him now if you want to. All you have to do is focus and call out to him."

"So what I just say…"

"In your mind Katie," Isaiah said calmly. "Come on." Reluctantly I followed him over to the front porch and we both sat down in a couple of empty chairs.

"Close your eyes," he told me. I wasn't sure I wanted to but I did as he said. I knew Isaiah would never hurt me. He would be demanding and forceful to protect me but I knew he would never harm me. "Focus your thoughts on the count and call to him."

At first all I saw was darkness and then suddenly I saw him within my mind. **Dracula? **Angel's father looked at me and gave a half smile.

**You are the mother of my child. A child I want. I believe it would be acceptable for you to call me Vlad.**

**Is this really happening?** I asked unsure. I couldn't help but think I must be in some elaborate daydream.

**The ability has been there since last we met my dear; though you have only allowed yourself to be open during your sleep, **he told me. **I could have forced this but that was not in either of our best interests.**

**You've known everything haven't you? **I asked as fear began to race over me.

**You spoke rather boldly to Reth with regard toward me. Ordering those loyal to me was very bold indeed.** Before I could even argue he said **Demanding that Memphis be allowed to train our daughter was in fact giving them an order.**

**I wasn't wrong! I want her as ready as she can be and…**

**I never said you were wrong Katie. I had not considered the idea but I must admit it was a wise decision on your part.**

**Does that mean you won't be punishing me for it later? **I asked hotly before I could stop myself.

**Katie.** I heard the unquestionable warning in my head.

**I can't help it. I still feel like you enjoyed hurting me. At times it seemed like you were looking for an excuse to hurt me! **As the thought of punishment entered my mind so did the thought of Memphis. **You aren't going to hurt Memphis are you? Angel adores him and…**

**What takes place between Memphis and me, is just between Memphis and myself only. **He seemed to sense my concern. **I will not needlessly kill your friend. I believe we will be able to come to an understanding; however, you are not to interfere. Is that clear?**

**You hurt Memphis and Angel will interfere long before I can.** I warned.

**Our daughter has much to learn and so do you. Memphis will decide his own fate but you and Angel belong to me. It will not be much longer before I come for you, Katie. I am pleased that Memphis has been training you both. There are some you will have to show strength toward but believe me when I say you _must _obey me. I cannot be questioned. My authority cannot be questioned. I do not wish to harm you Katie but I will punish you to prove my authority if need be.**

**So much for**

**Katie! **I fell instantly silent. I hadn't meant to transmit my thought but unfortunately I had. I instantly felt his irritation and also a flicker of concern. **Obey me Katie and I will never harm you again. **As he said the words I suddenly felt as if he was there with his hands gently on my shoulders. It was only a moment and it felt as if he had walked around me and was now facing me with his right thumb on my left cheek. I suddenly felt protected and…safe. I feared the count but I also felt safe whenever he put his arms around me; a feeling I just couldn't explain.

**What are you going to do with us? **I asked. **What is to become of Angel and me?**

**You will take your place at my side as you have been meant to since that night at the theater so many years ago. Angel will learn and become a leader amongst our kind. I have no yearning to wipe out humanity all together. There are some that must be dealt with but not all. There are some of my own kind that must be dealt with. Things are in motion Katie. For now know your place is at my side as my lady. Learn what you can my dear. As I said, it will not be long.**

**Can you give me some kind of idea when…**

**Less than a year Katie. I will come on the most powerful night of the year.**

Dracula faded from my mind and I opened my eyes to see myself looking at a very calm Isaiah. "Has he always been difficult to understand?"

Isaiah smiled at me. "Some speak in more riddles than others. What did he say?"

"He says he will come for me and Angel on the most powerful night of the year. I guess it will be Christmas." I rose to my feet and looked at the dark skinned man I'd come to know. "Thank you." Isaiah nodded and I walked into the house.

* * *

><p><em>Tyler's point of View<em>

I hated to admit it but I was glad when Angel's training session had ended. The count's daughter had been very aggressive. It wasn't normal for her. She always trained hard before but something was off with her. I quickly decided it was time to have a talk with Malcolm and the others.

Slowly I scanned the driveway for Malcolm's truck. Not seeing it I knew where I would find him. My eyes scanned the yard to see Memphis walking toward me. The look in his eyes told me he was not pleased and I had a feeling in this we might be united.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked flatly. I crossed my arms but didn't respond. I had no intention of admitting I didn't know anything more than he did. "Angel trains hard Tyler but not like this. What happened today?"

"I don't see what business…"

"I don't care how pissed you are at me Tyler! Angel is a hell of a lot more important to me than how mad you are. Besides you don't even know half as much as you think about that either!"

"I know enough!" I snapped at him.

"No, you don't," Memphis replied.

"You broke her heart and left her!" I snarled. "Hope loved you with every fiber of her being and you walked away because she wasn't human!" I shouted at him.

"I walked away so they didn't kill her!" Memphis shouted back. "I didn't want to walk away from Hope! I didn't care she wasn't human! I cared about the fact that the other slayers would have killed her and declared war against your pack! If that makes me an ass then yes Tyler I'm an ass!"

"What?" Memphis and I both turned to see Reth, Whitney, and Isaiah standing there. It was Whitney that had spoken. "Why would they…."

Memphis looked down before finally looking at the dark skinned woman. "There had been more than one run in with an out of control wolf. A decision was made that any wolves had to be killed. That night was when Hope told me she wasn't human. I knew I couldn't protect her from them; not then. They started a hunt…and…I did what I had to. I did what I could to lead them away."

I wanted so much to challenge his honesty but I couldn't. Any of us could smell a lie and Memphis wasn't lying.

"You hurt more than Hope, Memphis," Whitney said calmly.

"I'm sorry Whitney but I had to…"

"You left Hope and your son," Whitney told him. I watched as Memphis' eyes went wide clearly caught off guard. "Hope gave you a son."

"I…" Memphis looked down. "No wonder all of you hate me so much."

"It appears we may have misjudged you," Reth said with a sigh. "We just thought…"

"No. You have no idea how many times I wanted to write to her but… I couldn't. I was afraid they'd find out. I love Hope to much to cost her, her life."

"Loved," Isaiah corrected.

"I never stopped loving Hope. I tried. Hell; Monica tried to make me forget her but she couldn't."

"You told…" I started.

"No. She knew I had lost the woman I'd loved but not anything about her. I never even mentioned Hope's name," Memphis informed us. I watched as he looked at Reth. "Where is she? I need to speak to her."

"You won't like the answer," I warned.

"I realize she's probably with someone but I need…"

"She's with the count," Isaiah informed him.

"What?" he said clearly caught off guard.

"I thought it best to send her there to help get things prepared. Angel is rather attached to you and frankly most of us wanted to kill you," Reth admitted. "You can see her when she returns."

"With the count?" he asked. Reth gave a simple nod. "My son?"

"You better talk to Hope first. It has to be her choice whether or not to reveal him," I told him. I knew it wasn't what Memphis wanted but he gave a single nod.

"Angel?" Memphis asked still concerned about the aggressiveness she'd displayed.

"I'm going to have a chat with…"

"Not necessary Tyler. Apparently Malcolm and Ashton didn't exactly welcome the girl's today," Isaiah said. "I've dealt with them." I looked at Isaiah less than pleased. He knew what I was thinking and gave me a nod. He'd punished them but I had permission to scare the hell out of them and threaten them within an inch of their life. They wouldn't bother my charge or Raquel again when I was done with them.


	9. Chapter 9 Almost reunited

**Chapte**r **9**

**(Almost Re-United)**

_Angel's point of View_

Like most girls I enjoy shopping. I also loved shopping with my mother. Then again what teenager wouldn't like to shop with a mom who rarely said no to something they wanted? If my mom did say no she also told me why. Whitney would tell Raquel no all the time and never give a reason why. It caused more than one argument between them. Funny thing was it was usually my mom that put an end to the arguments. Usually be explaining why Whitney was saying no or in a few instances explaining to Whitney why she should say yes. No wonder everyone loved my mom.

A sigh escaped me as I watched Raquel change her mind over her Halloween costume yet again. I didn't mind when she'd changed costumes the first few times. I didn't even mind her change of heart two costumes again but then I _don't_ like clowns. I can't explain it I just always felt they looked a bit on the psycho side. A clown is probably the only thing in existence that scares me. I don't scare easy. Then again my father is the most feared man in existence. I sometimes wonder if people at school knew who my father was if they'd run scared. I was half tempted to tell a few people.

"Raquel would you pick a costume already?" I told her becoming agitated. "If you don't hurry up we're _still_ going to be here when the Halloween dance starts _tomorrow_!"

Raquel turned and looked at me with her hand on her hip. "A costume means something Fox. I have to choose the right one."

"Screw that you just want to get Nick's attention," I told her knowingly.

"No I…" I threw her an unconvinced look and she stopped. "He's so cute!" Raquel said as if it was a worthy excuse. "I want to make an impression!"

"You tripped over his feet Raquel you made an impression," I reminded her.

"A good impression," She said annoyed. "Come on Fox! Please? I can't decide and I…"

"Yeah well your father isn't going to let you out of the house in a belly dancer outfit," I said gesturing to the costume in her hand. I watched as she frowned so much her bottom lip stuck out. I rolled my eyes before I could stop myself earning me a glare. "Fine, I'll help you look."

I walked away from my best friend and walked further into the store. Raquel needed a costume that would be acceptable to her father but also enticing for a guy. Not too enticing of course.

My eyes scanned the walls and finding nothing I began looking through the racks. My hand touched something red and seeing the size was Raquel's I pulled it out and looked at it. IT was a Devil costume. Raquel would be covered in a glittery red pantsuit but the fact it was spandex meant it would conform to her body making it sexy. Raquel had the figure for it. Most human girls couldn't have actually pulled this off and it actually look good.

"Raquel," I called.

"What did you…." Raquel let out a scream before snatching it out of my head. "It's perfect! I should've just told you to find me a costume!" I didn't say it but I silently agreed with her.

"Hey what did you…where's your costume?" Raquel asked not seeing one in my hand.

"I found mine nearly an hour ago and it's already paid for," I told her.

"Oh. Well perfection is worth waiting for," she announced before spinning on her heel and heading for the cash register. I just shook my head and headed for the stores entrance.

"Hey Fox," I looked up to see Ashton, Malcolm, Will and Phoenix entering the store.

"I thought you and Raquel were headed here when you left the house," Malcolm commented. I almost glared at him and he laughed. "You had to ask why I didn't want to take you two?"

"I love Raquel but….your sister can be so indecisive sometimes!" I complained crossing my arms in an open pout.

"I take it you didn't find anything?" Ashton commented seeing nothing in my hands.

"Are you kidding? I found and bought my costume nearly an hour ago," I said not hiding my annoyance. "Our moms got annoyed and left a half hour ago. We're supposed to meet them in the food court when we're done."

"Is our dad going to have a fit about what she chose?" Malcolm inquired; knowing his sister liked to push the limits.

"She'll be fully clothed," I assured him. "That's the only requirement he gave."

"That doesn't…"

"Don't worry I found the costume," I told Raquel's brother.

"I am so…oh hey guys," Raquel said walking up.

"Let's see it," Malcolm said. Raquel held tighter to the costume refusing to let him see.

"Just let them see," I told her.

"No. I don't…" before she could finish I had the bag and handed it to Malcolm. "Fox!"

"Good choice," Malcolm remarked looking at the costumes picture.

"Really?" Raquel said abruptly looking at her big brother. He nodded and Raquel smiled. "Thanks."

I internally smiled. Malcolm and Raquel's relationship had improved drastically since our first day of high school. Although I did hear through the grapevine that Tyler and Malcolm had a _talk_. Though things didn't really improve until a girl at school tried to cause Malcolm a problem and Raquel laid her out. It suddenly brought on a brother sister bond that had not been there before. Ever since that day he'd looked out for her and me.

I hadn't been sure about Ashton at first but he'd quickly learned I'm not difficult to be around unless you make it difficult. Then again the fact I'd helped him and Will with Chemistry probably helped.

Hearing the sound of Evanescence fill the air I couldn't help but let out a giggle. "I bet it's your mom saying to hurry up," I announced glancing over at the curly haired girl.

"Why would Whitney call you?" Ashton asked.

"Because Raquel always forgets her phone," Phoenix said knowingly.

I looked at him and couldn't stop a smile from forming. Phoenix never came around the pack house or at least rarely. I only ever saw him at school or every once in a while he'd meet up with some of us and go to a movie or something. I wasn't sure why he never came to the pack house. He was part of the pack.

I pulled out my phone and flipped it on. "Hello?"

"_Aren't you two finished yet?"_

I laughed before saying, "Just finished. Raquel finally settled something," I told Whitney.

"_Alright well come on then."_

"On our way," I told her and hung up. "See you guys later." They nodded and Raquel and I headed to meet our moms for lunch. I still couldn't believe it was about to be Halloween.

* * *

><p><em>Brock's point of View<em>

I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as I looked around the castle. The count's armies had all risen and things were in place. We even had a few slayers in the Dungeon. Though, admittedly, I wasn't entirely crazy about a few of the vampires now in residence. I didn't trust Rasputin at all. I would've questioned the count calling on him but Sedrick had explained there was no way for the count to force so many vampires from their sleep and Rasputin not be awakened as well. Sedrick always did understand the fundamentals better than I did.

A pleased smile crossed from my face as I realized in a very short time I'd have Sasha back. It had been so long since I'd seen my German beauty. The count had inquired about her a few times for me but it wasn't the same. My master had been separated from his beauty but had not been entirely cut off from her. Not since the one time he'd gone to them anyway.

Dracula had marked Katie and so could visit her in her dreams. He had the power to communicate with her at any time. He could make her feel his touch from thousands of miles away; he could even feel hers. I envied him for it. Still at least the time had finally come to an end. 16 years had gone by. So much more time than any of us had imagined.

The count had suffered so much more damage than any of us had realized. It had taken him years to finally heal enough to rise. Unfortunately his trip to see Katie and Angel had even cost him. It had rendered him weak and he'd taken longer to fully recover. Finally he'd recovered but had to gain strengthen his power enough to call Crina, Micea, and Crina from their rest while simultaneously not calling forth anyone else. It was a balancing act that in truth I didn't fully understand.

Sedrick had said it took the count had to force his trusted from the grave with power while at the same time forcing the others to stay rested. Raising them by accident would have caused too much chaos. I don't pretend to fully understand it. My service to Dracula was more about brute force, intimidation, and torture. Sedrick was more of the business type. He was the one to control the counts business and financial things during his rest. I am quite definitely not an accountant. Sedrick isn't weak he just …doesn't enjoy inflicting pain the way I do. It's better that way. We each contribute differently. When it comes to Loyalty however we are equal and would do anything for our master.

"Brock."

"Master," I said seeing him enter the room with Micea at his side. Micea was probably one of the most proper vampires I'd ever met. His pale blonde hair was always neatly pulled back in a low pony tail. He was not loud or even forceful as so many other vampires were. He and Dragos were the same in that they seemed to like to watch before reacting to anything or anyone. Micea also seemed to be the most patient vampire I'd ever known. He was so calm that many could make the mistake that he was not very knowledgeable in the counts plans but I knew better. Micea had learned long ago not to assume many things when it came to my master. I wondered about him sometimes; wondered how powerful he truly was. I never questioned his loyalty to my master though. He Crina and Dragos were extremely loyal to the count.

"I will be leaving in a few moments," Dracula said. "The time has come for me to collect our belongings."

"Does she know you are coming?" I asked.

"I have told neither of them," The count replied. "I thought it best to surprise them." He gestured to Micea and said "Micea will see to things in my absence. I trust you will be at his disposal?"

"You need only give an order," I told the blonde man. Micea gave a small nod but that was all.

"Sedrick will be going with me," he told Micea. "Keep an eye on Rasputin. He knows something is up."

"I will keep order," the blonde vampire assured him.

"I know you will. I have every faith in you." He glanced my way and said, "Rasputin is not happy you didn't bow down to him. Try to avoid him. I expect we will have Badia's location soon bringing us another slayer to the dungeon. Rasputin will be sent to collect her."

"Parker?" I asked

"No but I would expect he has probably found his way back to Danielle's son," Dracula stated.

"We'll soon have Memphis as well," I told him.

"Memphis is another matter," He told me.

"He…"

"I am aware of his part Brock. Do keep in mind he has also protected Fox and Katie in my absence. Even knowing she was my daughter he's put his life on the line several times to protect her," the count reminded me. "Memphis and I will make…" hearing footsteps he stopped.

"Excuse me," Hope said entering the room. "Sedrick said to tell you the plane is on standby and he shall wait for you out front."

"Thank you Hope." The blonde woman nodded and turned to leave. "Are you ready to leave?" I watched as the blonde woman turned to face him. "Reth is expecting you."

"Reth will be here soon and…"

"Memphis and I will be meeting." Hope went completely still. I watched as her eyes went to the ground. "Still care to doubt you love the slayer?"

"I think it best if I stay here."

"Yes well the decision is not yours. Change and meet us downstairs," he ordered. Hope looked suddenly sad and turned to leave the room. "I never said I would kill him wolf." She turned and looked at him and there was no mistaking the look of hope in her eyes. "The slayer will determine much of the outcome. Go." Hope nodded and left the room.

"I knew it!" I said almost angrily. I had tried to persuade the blonde woman into a night of passion more than once but she'd consistently turned me down. Never giving a reason though I had suspected her heart belonged to someone. I glanced at the count to see him unfazed by my outburst.

"You knew," I said less than pleased.

"Yes as I knew it was Memphis," He openly admitted. "Reth told me when he sent Hope here. Though, until recently even he was not aware that Memphis leaving Hope was to protect her."

"Protect her?" Micea asked.

"It seems the slayers were launching a massive campaign against shifters and he left to keep his fellow slayers from finding her," Dracula informed us. "It works to our advantage really."

"How?" I asked wondering what else the count knew that we didn't.

"I can use Hope and their son as leverage over him." My eyes went wide at his words. The count let out an amused chuckle before saying. "Yes Hope and Memphis have a son. I'm going to make him choose a side. Now if you'll excuse me I have a lady and a daughter to collect." Turning he left the room. I didn't know what he had in store but something told me he might have chosen a direction different from any of his others. There was no telling what the count had in store for all of us now.

* * *

><p><em>Dragos' point of view<em>

It was late into the night before we arrived at Reth's Pack house. Crina and I stood on the side of the mountain looking down at the house below. We could see a small light within the house but nothing more. It was silent but a light wind blew causing a faint rustle on the shrubs down closer to house; a sound no mere mortal could here.

There was not a single wolf we could see but we knew they were there. We sensed them. We could have announced our arrival but instead we waited. The pack was responsible for the safety of the count's daughter and we wanted to see how long it would take them to become alerted to our presence.

"I'm rather disappointed," Crina commented.

"You aren't the only one."

I think Crina and I both nearly jumped hearing a sudden voice behind us. We both turned to find a woman was behind us with a crossbow poised to take us out. It was so dark at first even I did not realize who had caught us so to speak. The sudden scent however revealed the presence of a Dhampir.

I couldn't help but be silently pleased. It had been centuries since anyone had been able to sneak up on me or Crina. I couldn't stop an approving half smile from crossing my face. "It seems we are not alone."

"Who are you?" She demanded not wavering from her deadly aim.

"I assure..."

"One more move and I will relieve you of your need to speak!" She warned me.

"Our apologies Fox," Crina told the concerned girl.

"Who are you?" She asked again clearly caught off guard by our using of her nickname. "Only…"

"Friends and family call you Fox," Crina said.

"The nickname your father gave you," I added. I looked at the t-shirt she wore and couldn't escape a sigh from coming forth. The girl was wearing a rock band shirt.

I was surprised to suddenly hear the teenager laugh. "You're Dragos aren't you?" Without waiting for an answer she looked over at the woman next me. "I take it your Crina?"

"Yes," Crina admitted.

"Sneaking around out here is not the best idea. My mother, Memphis, or I either one could have killed you," The red haired girl said lowering her crossbow. "What are you doing out here? Did my father send you to check up on me or something?"

"We are here to look in on you but are here for a little more than that," Crina told her.

"As for not announcing our arrival we wanted to…."

"What the hell are you doing out here?" We all turned to see a less than pleased wolf.

"It's okay Tyler. It's Dragos and Crina," the count's daughter said unconcerned.

"No it's not. What the hell are you thinking sneaking out of the house?" The dark wolf snarled at her.

"But…"

"I don't give a damn who they are you don't leave the house when there could be danger and you sure as hell let me know if you sense something first! It's my job to keep you safe!"

"You may want to remember to whom you are speaking to wolf," I told him calmly. The wolf might be her protector but she was the count's daughter.

"It's okay," Angel said. "Tyler's right. I should've told someone but…I wanted to prove I could handle things on my own. You, mom and Memphis are always so protective of me."

"Yes well you better get back in the house because it's only a matter of time before your mother senses something is up," the wolf warned.

"Alright," she conceded. "Will you still be here in the morning or…"

"We will meet again soon," I told her. The girl nodded and started to leave. "Fox," I called. She stopped and turned to look at me. "Your mother does not need to know of our presence at this time."

"Why?" she asked.

"We do not wish to needlessly alarm your mother," Crina told her.

"Why would…" I watched as a smile crept across her face. "My father's coming isn't he?" she said with only a mere attempt at hiding her excitement. "Wait I thought he was coming at Christmas time."

"Your mother thought he meant Christmas. The most powerful night of the year for Immortals is Halloween," Tyler informed her.

"Boy is she in for a surprise," Angel said not hiding her amusement. "Lips are sealed," she and sauntered away.

"Do you want me to get Reth?" Tyler asked.

"No. He is to meet us downtown at the Venetian tomorrow night. We will be in the penthouse," I told him. The wolf nodded and giving a respectful nod of the head he walked away.

"The girl will be easily underestimated," Crina commented.

"As we did," I agreed. Crina gave a bare shrug and we walked away. Should Katie awaken we would not want her to see us.


	10. Chapter 10 ReUnited at Last

**Chapter 10**

**(Re-United at last)**

_Katie's point of view_

It was strange as I stepped out of the limo at Caesars' Palace. I thought it was odd to take a limo but Isaiah insisted Whitney, Sasha, and my ball gown, along with any of the other female wolves dresses, would not work in a normal car. Whitney had made the comment it would be fun and so I'd simply gone along with it. I have to admit it was kind of fun to be driven down the street with others looking at us. It was even amusing as people stopped to wait and see who was getting out of the limo now.

"Shall we?" Reth said offering me his arm.

I smiled and accepting his arm we headed into the casino; toward the Octavius Ballroom. A masquerade ball was being held and Reth had gotten tickets and insisted we attend. I pretended like I minded far more than I did. In truth I was excited to go. I like dressing up sometimes. Besides I hadn't been to a masquerade ball in years; in fact I'd been a teenager.

We entered the ballroom to find it exquisitely decorated. Masks and ornate decorations were placed sporadically throughout the room. The room was so beautiful it was breath taking.

"It's so pretty," Sasha commented. I nodded in agreement. "What a wonderful thing to do on Halloween."

The moment she said Halloween a strange feeling came over me. I knew it was Halloween. I'd known it was about to be Halloween. Yet the way she said it disturbed me. It was almost like she revered it. It gave me chills.

"I've always like Halloween," Raquel's mother commented. I only gave her a small smile. She noticed I didn't seem as enthused and said, "Don't you like Halloween?"

"I did once," I admitted. It was true. There was a time when Halloween had been one of my most favorite times of the year. I had loved decorating for it, loved going to parties, and even handing out candy. That was before my life had been forever changed. Before that night at the theater when the most feared man in existence, Count Dracula, had laid claim to me.

"He cares for you, Katie," Whitney told me.

"I want to believe that but…"

"Then believe it," The dark skinned woman told me. "He means you no harm."

"Whitney, as much as I would like to believe that I still remember the pain he inflicted on me; physical pain," I told her. "Dra…he can be gentle, I know that, but he can also be the cruelest person in existence." I mentally scolded myself at almost saying Dracula. This was a place where many humans still had the luxury of believing Dracula was simply a character in a horror film. I envied their state of ignorance.

Whitney dropped the subject and we allowed ourselves to enjoy the music and the dancing. I danced with several of the men that had come with us that night, but Reth allowed no one outside of the group to dance with me. I knew it was because of the count.

"May I have this dance?" I looked over to see a blonde man wearing a crimson red mask.

"I'm sorry but I…"

"Of course," Reth blurted out. I looked at him surprised. "Dance with him."

I was surprised by his sudden change of heart, but without an argument I walked with the blonde man out onto the ballroom floor. Slowly we began to waltz. "Are you a friend of theirs?" I inquired. I could only understand Reth allowing this stranger to dance with me if he was somehow connected to him.

"Actually I don't know many of them. I am here on someone else's behalf."

"Someone else…" my words died as he suddenly twirled me. "What do…" I lost my voice as the man I had been dancing with was no longer there. Instead a man wearing a black mask with ornate gold markings was.

He stepped toward me and I felt his power. Gently he pulled me towards him, taking me into his arms as we began to dance. He said not a word but he didn't have to. I would know him anywhere. His brown hair lay gently around his shoulders the way it always had; rarely did he pull it back. It seemed almost appropriate when the orchestra began to play Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera.

"You're early," I told him. "It's not Christmas."

"No my beauty I am not," The count said calmly holding me closer than any man had that night as we danced.

"You said the most powerful night of the year," I told him.

He smiled at me before bringing his face close to mine and whispering into my ear, "Tonight, my dear, is the most powerful night of the year for an immortal." He pulled away from my ear and brought his face close to mine so he could look into my eyes once more.

"Have you already taken Angel?" I asked trying to not allow the panic I was beginning to feel take hold.

"Two of my most trusted are collecting our daughter now," he said calmly as we continued to dance.

"You sent va…others to get her?" I whispered as I began to panic.

"Calm yourself, Katie," Dracula told me as he tightened his grip. "Do you truly believe I would send just anyone to collect my daughter?" I looked at him less than pleased. "Our daughter," he quickly corrected. "She is ours Katie but she will be seen first as my daughter," he said in a tone that was gentle. It was gentle and explaining at the same time. It was uncharacteristic of him.

Gently the count touched me cheek; I couldn't help but close my eyes at the sensation. I had been panicking only a moment ago but a feeling of peace began to flow through my being. Feeling a finger on my lips I opened my eyes. He traced his finger over the crease of my closed lips as he looked at the burgundy lipstick I wore.

"We will not be parted again." Gently he reached down and lightly kissed me. I couldn't resist the feel of his lips on mine. The past didn't matter when he acted like this; like I was his everything. It had never been the count that I'd wanted, but after we'd created Angel I knew no one would ever affect me the way he did. I had surrendered to him and once you surrender to darkness there's just no going back.

* * *

><p><em>Dracula's point of view<em>

The feel of having Katie in my arms made the wait worth it. I knew she feared the future but at least here and now she was not surrendering to it. Instead she was being the beauty I'd fallen for all those years ago.

I kissed her gently wanting her to remember the feelings I could stir in her; feelings that were not of possession but love. Our kiss ended and as I looked into her eyes I saw her eyes were slightly glazed. I was succeeding in making her remember something other than how cruel I could be.

As the song came to an end so did our dance. "Come, my Katie." I didn't wait for her to agree. Instead I put my arm around her and lead her out of the ballroom. I felt her start to lose her dreamy state and kissed her again as we entered the elevator. I closed the doors with my magic not allowing anyone else to enter.

As the elevator rose I continued to kiss the woman I loved. I held her close and slipping my tongue into her mouth I deepened the kiss further. Hearing the elevator ding I swung Katie up into my arms and walked off the elevator.

We entered the penthouse and I quickly made my way to the bedroom. In this state I knew Katie wouldn't refuse me and while her dreams were nice reality was so much better. I moved my finger and the bed turned down.

I became so caught up in kissing Katie and the passion I was igniting that I was caught off guard as I suddenly felt the flesh of Katie's hip. It was only a moment and I realized we were both naked. No other woman had ever had the effect on me that Angel's mother did.

Katie was well under my spell of passion. It was so easy. I could have her so easy and I wanted her. Yet something in the back of my mind projected a warning. If I took Katie now in this state she would see me as taking possession of her again. Katie had a physical attraction to me; an intimate attraction to me. If I ever wanted her to look at me with love in her eyes I needed to stop.

Against my nature I pulled back and waited. I wanted her so much but…the first time we'd made love it had been a bargain. I didn't want this time to be as well. My brown eyes stayed fixated on Katie's blue eyes as I watched her slowly come out of the spell I had cast.

"Where…." She gasped realizing where she was and the lack of dress she was in. "You…"

"No. I wanted to but no," I told her. Katie looked at me unsure. "I want you to know, accept, and enjoy."

"I…"

"Wouldn't you rather experience for real what you have in your dreams?" I suggested. "To feel what you remember?" Katie didn't respond at all. I knew she was torn. Gently I reached over and brushed her cheek. When she didn't pull away I scooted closer. When she still didn't flee I reached down and very gently kissed the side of her neck. "You have only to say the word," I told her.

Katie never flinched and I began igniting the passion once more. I kissed her and touched her as I had all those years ago. Katie didn't disappoint me as she began to respond to my touch. Calmly I positioned myself over her. I kissed her passionately and then took her as I had when we'd created our daughter.

* * *

><p><em>Angel's point of view<em>

Raquel had gotten the reaction she wanted from Nick. Unfortunately she'd attracted a bit more attention than even she meant to. I laughed as she found herself surrounded by guys. Isaiah had been a bit concerned but Tyler assured him he'd make sure nothing happened; of course Tyler never said he wouldn't let Raquel be harassed.

"You have no sympathy for her at all do you?"

I looked over to see Phoenix. "Nope. She wanted his attention and she got it! Come on, you can't tell me you don't think it's funny as well. I mean, come on, how long did she keep me at that costume store?"

"I'll give you that," he said and handed me a cup of coke. I just looked at it. My mother had always told me never to accept an open drink at a high school or college party. "Angel, I poured it. You don't really think I'd give you anything do you? Besides you, once you recuperated, your mother, Tyler, Reth, my mother, and let's not forget who your father is. I kind of like living."

I smiled and laughed. "Thanks." Phoenix nodded and we both took a sip of our cokes.

"Do you…" Malcolm let out a growl seeing a group of guys around his little sister. "You just had to find that one didn't you," he said looking at me less than thrilled.

"Did you see the genie, sexy witch and naughty nurse costume in the store?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Malcolm said.

"You're welcome," I told him.

"She was going to…of course she was!" Malcolm said running a hand over his thick 1-inch hair.

I looked over to see Phoenix looking at me with a very amused expression on his face. "What's so funny?"

"Don't take this wrong, but given what you are your costume is somewhat disturbing," The blonde haired blue eyed wolf commented.

"And my name isn't?" I quipped. "I'm just projecting who I am." Malcolm nodded as he looked over my short dressed angel costume. I was certain nothing had ever been as much of an oxymoron as I was at that moment. A Dhampir who had been named Angel and was wearing an angel costume.

"I wonder what your dad would say if he could see you now," Phoenix commented.

"He thought it was funny," I informed them. "I think my name disturbs him though. I think that's why he likes to call me Fox."

"I think it's more because he couldn't be with you and didn't know what you were for so long," Phoenix replied. "Besides you love that he has his own nickname for you."

"Maybe," I replied causing them both to smirk. Phoenix and Malcolm were both older than me; both were seniors. Raquel and I are both sophomores and Malcolm likes to remind us often.

"You are…" Malcolm went silent as all three of us suddenly felt a surge of power enter the area. Raquel's brother looked at me. "Any chance…"

"No," I said knowingly. I'd know my father's presence but this power was not it. "Wait it's Halloween!" I said pleased. "It might be Crina and Dragos!"

"Whoa Fox," Phoenix said stopping me. "We go together. Malcolm, get Tyler." The dark skinned teenager didn't hesitate and walked away. I looked at him disappointed but I knew he was right.

It was only a couple of moments and we headed outside to see who was paying the party a visit.

* * *

><p><em>Dragos point of view<em>

Crina and I stood on the sidewalk. We would have entered but sensed power moving towards us. Chances were high the count's daughter had sensed our presence. It was but a few minutes that the front door opened and a group of teenagers came out to greet us.

I have seen and experienced many things in my long existence but nothing could have prepared me for the site of the counts daughter before me now. I opened my mouth to speak and had to shut it. Of all the costumes my old friend's daughter could have been wearing, an _angel_ costume was the last one I had ever suspected.

"That's an…unusual choice," Crina commented looking at the girl and feeling as dumbfounded as I did.

"Yeah, dad thought it was funny too," She told us. She looked over at the blonde man on her right. "See, Phoenix, I told you it was them."

"Better to be safe than sorry," He replied.

"Tyler," I said looking at the mulatto man. "It is time," I said and gestured to a waiting limousine.

"Right now?" A teenage girl with curly black hair said sadly. "She's my best friend; can't you give us another hour?"

At first I was confused before realizing she thought we were only taking Fox. "You are to accompany us Raquel."

"I am?" She said suddenly hopeful.

"Yes," Crina replied. "You, Tyler, Malcolm, and Phoenix are to come with us now."

"Okay!" Raquel took the hand of the count's daughter and was in the limo in less than a full second.

"No one mentioned Raquel and Fox are a bit…high stung when they are together at times did they?" Tyler commented seeing my surprise. I didn't comment and the three wolves entered the limo with Crina and me following. The door closed and the limo headed down the road.

"Are we going to get my mom now?" The counts daughter inquired.

"Your father is collecting your mother now," I told her. "We will make a stop by the house so that you may collect your things and then we will meet your father at the airport." The red haired girl smiled pleased. "I suggest you change out of your costume."

"Nah, I want my dad to see it," she replied.

"Then before we arrive at your father's castle," Crina said in a firm but compromising manner. The redhead nodded and the subject was dropped.

* * *

><p><em>Dracula's point of view<em>

I silently cursed for letting myself get so caught up with my need I'd completely worn Katie out. It wasn't my intent. I'd meant to make love to her only once, but once I'd started I hadn't been able to stop until my beauty had become so exhausted she'd fallen asleep. I didn't regret it, I simply hadn't meant for it to happen.

"You always did have a powerful effect on me," I commented looking down at the woman now sleeping soundly. I looked to the clock. Reth would bring Memphis here soon. I got up from the bed and slipping into the bathroom I quickly showered and dressed once more. I'd meant for Katie to be on her way to the airport when I spoke to Memphis but so be it. She was so exhausted there was little chance she'd awaken even if things did go badly between the slayer and me.

I finished securing my bow tie just in time to hear a knock at the door. I could've walked out but didn't knowing Sedrick was now there. He would let the wolves and slayer in.

Fully dressed I looked over at where the brown haired woman peacefully slept. In all my years I was still certain no human woman had ever looked as beautiful as she did whether she was awake or asleep. I walked over to the side of the bed and leaning over I gently kissed her forehead. "You'll never be alone again my beauty," I told her. I touched her cheek and then left the room.

The wolves were seated on the sofa. Memphis, however, stood against the wall. I couldn't blame him; not really. He was in unknown territory with a former and possible future foe.

"I trust Sedrick has seen to you?" I said calmly as I walked out making my presence known.

Memphis looked at me but remained silent. I sensed his fear but unlike so many other humans I also sensed he'd never cower before me. Parker would have cowered. Dennis and the others easily would have. Memphis, however, was different. Then again, he didn't strike as quickly as most slayers did either.

"Where is Hope?" Reth asked. "I told Memphis…"

"Memphis and I will speak first," I told them.

"Do you want Katie taken to…"

"Thank you, Reth, but no."

"Where is she?" Memphis asked. It wasn't demanding but it was firm. "What have you done to her?" He asked sensing something I had done had changed my plans.

"I haven't harmed her Memphis," I assured the concerned slayer. Memphis kept his gaze on me clearly wanting to know more. "She's sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Isaiah said. "Why would…" I looked at the dark skinned wolf and he smirked understanding what had taken place.

"Tell me she consented." I looked at Memphis surprised. I would have thought he would immediately believe I'd raped her but he hadn't. The way he was asking was questionable perhaps but it was clear he didn't expect me to have forced myself on the human woman. "I know you didn't rape her the first time. Used leverage perhaps, but it isn't the same thing."

"Katie could have said no at any time," I assured him. Memphis gave only a nod and seemed to immediately relax about the subject. It surprised me really. He didn't even accuse me of using my abilities on the woman.

"Shall we?" I said and gestured to a room off to the left side of the penthouse. Memphis didn't hesitate and followed me to the other side of the room and into the second largest of the bedrooms. "Reth, you may join us."

* * *

><p><em>Memphis point of view<em>

I expected a lot of things when the count and I came face-to-face again; a civil conversation was not one of them. We entered the second room and he walked over to a large window that looked out at the balcony and beyond.

"Sit," he told me gesturing to a small table with two chairs.

I admit part of me screamed he was lowering my guard but the other part said something was different about the count. He'd always seemed harsh and ruthless. He'd always had a regal manner about him but this was different.

"I believe you would agree our last meeting was…not pleasant," he began. I watched as he turned around and brown eyes looked at me. "Things have changed in many ways, Memphis. Not in every way but in many."

"I'm listening," I told him.

The count got an amused smile on his face. "You're expecting a threat."

"As you said, our last encounter didn't go as anyone planned," I replied. "I was part of a team that almost killed you."

"Yes, you were," He agreed with a calmness I didn't expect. "However, you are also one of the reasons Katie and my daughter are alive. Even after you knew Fox was mine you protected her."

"They had no right to decide to kill her or threaten Katie," I told him. "Angel hadn't even been born. Katie isn't evil and it was wrong to jump to the conclusion Angel would be just because you happen to be her father."

"You think I am evil," the count stated.

"At the moment I'm not sure what to think," I admitted. "You've had plenty of opportunities to kill me or have me killed and you haven't taken any of them. Even now you know I'm unarmed. If I'm alive because of Katie and/or Fox then either you were never truly evil or something in you has changed."

"Reth told me why you left Hope." I looked over at him. "I think you would agree that slayers sometimes kill without a reason, yes?"

I let out a sigh not knowing if I liked where this was going. Grudgingly I nodded. "It may have happened," I said and looked down and away from him.

"It's happening a lot right now," the count informed me. My eyes instantly snapped to him. "A war is coming, Memphis. One that will change many things."

I looked at Reth. "He's right, Memphis. You've been out of the loop for a while. Slayers have been hunting down anything even remotely different. Vampires, shifters, even psychics in a few cases."

"What?" I'd never heard of slayers hunting down humans before.

"Not every vampire that feeds, kills," Reth told me. "In fact the count has declared none are to be killed unless given no choice."

I looked at the count more than a little surprised. "I admit there was a time when I thought of humans as food and nothing more. However, a wise friend once told me that wiping out humans also wipes out the food supply," the count said. "I no longer wish to wipe out humans. However, the needless killing of my kind and the woman you love needs to end."

I wanted to rebuke what he said but I couldn't. I didn't like that the vampire knew my feelings for Hope.

"You must make a choice Memphis," The count said speaking in a calm but commanding tone.

"What choice?"

"You can have Hope and your son," Reth told me. "They can both be yours this night. Hope wants to be with you, Memphis. She never stopped loving you. All you have to do is agree and they're yours."

"Agree to what?" I asked as a feeling of dread washed over me.

"There are humans that must be dealt with…"

"You want me to hunt down slayers for you?" I said shocked as I abruptly rose to my feet.

"It isn't just slayers, Memphis," Reth said rising to his feet as well. "There are vampires that need to be taken out. There are even shifters that need to be taken out. Help us and Hope and your son are yours. I know how close you are to Katie and Angel. You won't lose them."

I didn't know what to think as I stood there. "If I say no?" I asked. I knew I wouldn't like the answer but I still had to ask.

"I believe you know the answer already," Dracula replied.

"I join you or I lose them forever," I said.

"It may seem cruel but in truth would the slayers not make you choose them or your son and the woman you love as well?" The count said. "We are leaving the airport in one hour. You have until then to decide. Once the plane leaves the decision is made. You are either an ally or an enemy." The count gestured to the door. I nodded and getting up I walked out of not only the room but the penthouse.

I headed down the hall toward the elevator. I hadn't seen Hope and now I knew why. In a sense the count was protecting her from my refusal. I'd walked away and lost her and an unknown child once. I didn't know if I could or even wanted to again.

* * *

><p><em>Angel's point of view<em>

I was sitting at the window board when I saw a limo pull up. I knew without a doubt it was my father. Quickly I adjusted my halo and wings and walked out onto the planes staircase just as my father got out of the limo.

"So what do you think?" I asked revealing my costume.

My father let out a chuckle and seeing him wave to me I was down the stairs and in his arms before anyone could blink.

"My little girl has grown quite a bit." I only smiled and hugged him. I finally had my father for good.

"Where's mom?"

"Sleeping."


	11. Chapter 11 Decision Made

**Chapter 11**

**(Decision Made)**

_Memphis' Point of view_

I left the count's room and headed for the elevator. I wanted to believe them and rebuke them at the same time. The idea slayers I knew might be on random senseless hunts disturbed me. I wanted to believe they'd never do it. Then again, it was because of them I'd lost Hope and a son I hadn't even known about. It was slayers that had wanted to kill Angel before she was born and they had even been willing to kill Katie.

I took out my phone and headed to a quiet area. I logged into a slayer site I had used when I had been with Monica and the others. My access was immediately denied but I wasn't surprised. I'd been gone a long time. I tried three passwords and quickly gained access. One thing about Dennis, he could never choose difficult passwords because he could never remember them.

My eyes scanned the screen as I went into their recent activities list. My eyes widened as I saw a list of terminated individuals. As I read the list and my eyes came across a couple of names I recognized I felt a sense of pain and anger. I knew the two witches on the list, a slayer, and two wolves on the list weren't evil. They'd been wrongly taken out.

I clicked into other files before coming across a list of plans. Reading the list I knew they were planning a strike in Seattle, WA. A frown crossed my face as I looked at the targets. They were targeting a woman that had been an informant for us. I knew she had stopped because, like me, she'd fallen in love with a wolf. Unlike me, she could easily walk away. Looking at her name I envied her; she'd done what I couldn't. Looking at her name on the list, however, I also knew her choice had just cost the woman her life.

Reth's words came back to me**, "It isn't just slayers, Memphis," Reth said rising to his feet as well. "There are vampires that need to be taken out. There are even shifters that need to be taken out." **As I looked at the screen I had my proof. I looked at the clock and my eyes went wide. I only had fifteen minutes to make my choice and get to the airport if I was going.

_Dracula's point of view_

It felt so good to feel my little girl in my arms again. Little. I couldn't help but internally smirk at my own thought. Angel was young but she had grown up quite a bit. Her age was showing as it was clear the body of a child was giving way to that of a woman. I had to mentally force myself not to let my daughter know my thoughts. As a father I wasn't entirely pleased. Little girls were safe but young women were another story. I could only hope the knowledge that she was my daughter would stop anyone from having any thoughts about pursuing Angel. I wasn't so sure I could handle that.

"Where's mom?" Angel asked me; her blue eyes beaming.

"Sleeping." It was the first thing I could think of to say. I did not think it was appropriate for me to be completely honest with her. Some things just shouldn't be said between parents and children.

"Sleeping? Why would she be…." Angel's voice fell silent as a huge smile suddenly crossed her face. "Wow! You didn't waste any time did you?" She said and tapped my arm. At first I didn't understand but then seeing Reth look amused I realized I'd glanced away when Fox had asked why her mother was sleeping. I felt mildly embarrassed and she either saw it or sensed it from me because she laughed openly delighted.

"Get on the plane," I told her rather abruptly. She laughed even harder but was quickly bounding up the staircase to the plane.

I sighed and turned only to see Reth smirk out of the corner of my right eye. I was going to have to watch what I said and what I did in the future. Having my daughter around might not be entirely good for my imposing reputation. I couldn't help but be glad I wasn't dating.

Gently I reached into the limo and very carefully brought out a sleeping Katie. I rolled her toward me so that her head was on my chest. "Get the bags," I ordered Sedrick. My servant immediately obeyed but I was somewhat irritated to find even he was amused by my daughter and me. 'What am I getting myself into?' I wondered. Shrugging it off I walked up the steps of the plane and boarded with my lady in my arms. Sedrick was right in purchasing me a private plane. I'd have to remember to thank him later.

I walked down the aisle of the plane all the way to the back and placed Katie down on a bed in a private room in the back of the plane. I looked at how peaceful she looked and smiled. "Sleep well beauty." I closed the door and walked out to the main area of the plane. Chances were high it would still be some time before she woke.

As I walked back up toward the front of the plane I could see the uncertainty on Hope's face. She was looking out the window and glancing down at her watch. The wolf was very nervous about what the outcome would be. Reth had decreed if Memphis didn't come that Hope would be given to someone else. It wasn't what she wanted and in truth I didn't agree with him. Hope would only ever love Memphis as I would only ever love Katie. I loved Fox of course and always would but that was parental love. My love for Katie was different.

"He will come," I told her. I watched as her eyes looked my way; so full of hope and fear.

"I hope so," she said.

"I know so," Angel said appearing next to me.

"How can you be so sure?" Hope asked clearly wanting to believe my daughter.

"Look out the window."

Hope looked out the window and Fox and I barely had enough time to get out of the way before the woman raced past us and off the plane.

"Remind me to step out of the way first next time," My daughter commented glancing over at me. I could only nod.

_Memphis view point_

I paid the cab driver and ran for the plane. I could see the plane as I ran for the chain link fence. I saw them close up the luggage area and get ready to pull the staircase away. I started to stop to explain to the guard at the gate but he just waived me through. I couldn't help but feel like Dracula had known my choice even before I did.

Just as I neared the plane I saw a flash of blonde hair as someone got off the plane. I slowed down and walked up to the plane as I watched Hope come down the stairs. 'She's so beautiful,' I thought to myself. A smile crossed my face as she came running down the stairs toward me. She reached the bottom stair and stepping off she stopped and looked at me.

Fear and hope were in her eyes and she was so emotional I saw the tears forming in them even before I reached her. Hope wanted me to say I was coming but I also knew she was bracing for impact.

"I walked away from you to protect you Hope," I told her. "I

"Reth told me," she said in a somewhat shaky voice.

"Yeah, well, I'm telling you. You need to hear it from me. I didn't want to walk away from you then and I am sure as hell not walking away now." Hope was away from the stairs and in my arms before I could blink. She squeezed me tight like she was afraid if she let go I'd suddenly be gone.

"I'm not going anywhere but with you." I grabbed her shoulder length blonde hair and forcing her head back away from me I looked at her and then crushed my lips to hers. Come what may Hope and our son was mine.

"Do you two plan on getting on the plane or what?" Michelle teased from the top of the stairs with a smile on her face. Hope abruptly wrapped her legs around my waist and I did the only thing I could. I walked up the stairs holding on to her.

We boarded the plane and after reaching Hope's seat and mine we sat down. "No sex on the plane!" I heard someone yell. I smirked and Hope playfully glared at me before laughing when I shrugged.

"Do remember there are children on the plane," Dragos said.

"Children?" Raquel said. "I'm offended!"

"You are also a child; sit down and put your seatbelt on. We need to return to the castle," Isaiah said.

"Stop by Seattle or an old friend will be dead," I told them. All eyes fell on me. "I hacked their site; I know their target."

"I assume someone that may be beneficial to us?" Reth said.

"Shrewdy."

"You… we need to get to Seattle," Reth said openly agreeing with me and looking at the count. The count looked at him and then me questioningly. "She's helped us in the past and can be very helpful now."

"Very well. Sedrick inform the pilot there has been a change in plans."Ten minutes later we were airborne and headed for Washington State.

I looked over at Hope and still couldn't believe we were together once more. "So is our son here or…"

"There next to Fox," she told me. I looked over to see a blonde wolf laughing at something Angel had said. If I had known I had a son before and if I had seen him before, I would have known he was my son. He looked up and over at us. He looked at Hope and then back to whatever it was they'd been looking at.

"Does he know I didn't know?" I asked.

"Yes. Phoenix knows."

"Phoenix. Very appropriate" I said and looked at him and then back to her. Hope and I had spent a wonderful weekend in Phoenix once. It had also been the first time we'd been intimate. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You were afraid I wouldn't come," I told her knowingly.

"I know what your decision means. I wanted you to come but, given the whole thing with Katie, I wasn't sure," She admitted.

"I won't lie, Hope. I listened and then I hacked their system to get some verification," I told her. She nodded and looked down. "I don't make decisions without thinking them through."

"That's kind of the reason I was afraid you wouldn't come," Hope told me. "I don't remember you ever making life changing decisions this fast before."

"I did when I walked out with Katie," I told her. "They were actually willing to kill her."

"Did you know then?" She asked.

"I had a feeling it was possible," I admitted. "Still….Angel hadn't even been born yet. There was no guarantee and…I never was one to kill a child." Hope smiled and leaned into me.

"Memphis." I looked over to see Reth and Isaiah. "What are we headed into?"

"I would suggest the count not be in attendance." I felt his presence almost instantly behind me. "The longer they don't know your alive the more of an advantage we have," I commented.

"Continue," he said walking around to the side and sitting down in a chair.

"They are expecting an easy kill. Three new slayers from what I can tell, four intermediate and one advanced. One isn't named but…I'm betting it'll be someone we know. Someone she knows."

"Dennis?"

"No. He's in planning stages. I'm thinking Dixon."

"Why Dixon?" Hope asked.

"They had a thing for a time. Who better for her to lower her guard for?" I asked.

"That's almost cruel to send a former lover. Can he do it?" Hope asked.

I nodded. "He knows she left for a wolf. I hate to say it but I doubt he'll hesitate." I looked at Hope. "You and Michelle stay with the plane."

"Hey, I…"

"Michelle, you're a woman."

"Well thank you for noticing!" She said angrily.

"I believe Memphis is concerned that the anger Dennis has at Shrewdy could turn your way and you would both quickly become targets," The count remarked. "Am I correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He'll be even more pissed if he knows I chose a wolf and to be with wolves and vampires over slayers."

"You boys have fun," Michelle announced. I couldn't help but smirk. "I get to go next time."

"Any other time Michelle," I told her. She nodded and walked away.

"I'll let you talk," Hope said and getting up, followed after her friend.


	12. Chapter 12 Awakenings and Warnings

**Chapter 12**

**(Awakenings and Warnings)**

_Dracula's point of view_

I don't think I've ever seen Dragos look as relieved as he did when we landed at SeaTac International airport in Seattle, Washington.

"Faptul că crap este cele mai multe cu siguranţă nu muzica!"Dragos abruptly declared rising to his feet. Reaching the front of the plane and close to where I was sitting he added, "Cum pot vă tortura-mi ca asta? Ea poate fi fiica ta, dar merită mai bine decât asta!" Glaring at me he added, "Nici un vampir de meu inteliigence ar trebui să fie subjucted pentru că noice insuportabil!"

"Dragos răbdare nu cred că ei sunt conştienţi de dumneavoastră antipatie pentru rap. În afară de aceasta, ele sunt tineri şi exemplu, de îmbarcarea într-o călătorie nouă."

"Răbdare fundul meu fiica ta are nevoie de o lecţie în muzică!" His voice serious.

I gave a slightly amused smile. "Atunci poate că ar trebui să dea ei o lecţie în apreciind muzică clasică," I suggested. (Then perhaps you should give her a lesson in appreciating classical music.) Dragos seemed to consider my suggestion and then giving a mild shrug he departed the plane.

Watching him go I was somewhat dissapointed I would not be joining them. Still Memphis was wise in his statement that the longer they didn't know I was alive the more of an advantage it would give us. I looked over to see Hope looking at Memphis concerned. "I'll be back soon.," he assured her. Hope reluctantly nodded and Memphis began heading toward me. I noticed him glance at his son only a moment.

"We'll try not to keep you waiting too long," Memphis commented reaching me.

"It is Hope that may become intolerable if you take too long," I told him. Memphis cracked a smile and nodded at me. I don't know why but I found myself giving a faint smile as well. Perhaps it was because we both understood the agony of being separated from the women we loved. Then again it may have been the amusement associated with the fact two individuals that had been such lethal enemies to each other in the past were now suddenly allies.

I watched as Memphis departed the plane. Some of the wolves followed after as did Crina. I couldn't help but wonder what I would do of the course of the next couple of hours. Katie was still asleep and I was not interested in joining in with Hope and Michelle's girl talk. 'This could be a long two hours,' I told myself. Memphis was good and they knew where they were going. I doubted it would take longer than that; something I was thankful for.

"What did Dragos say?" I looked over to see Angel's blue eyes looking at me with open curiosity. "What language was that anyway?"

"Romanian," I replied. "Let us say Dragos does not have an appreciation for your…rap music."

"Is that why he got so…testy?" Raquel inquired. I gave her a nod.

"What exactly did he say?" Angel asked. When I didn't respond she added, "I know the jist of it but I want to understand."

"Yeah the last couple of words he said sounded really mad," Raquel commented.

"The last words I will not repeat," I told the group of teenagers.

"He was cussing wasn't he," Malcolm said knowingly.

"He was voicing his displeasure," I agreed. Angel giggled and I looked at her. "Dragos prefers classical music. However the only music he truly detests is your friend Raquel's rap music."

"So now I have a means to get even with him if he ever annoys me too much," Angel said openly delighted.

"Don't test his patients too much, Fox," I warned. When she gave only a mischievous smile I couldn't help but feel a tad concerned for my old friend.

_Dragos' point of view_

I couldn't help but remain irritated as we made our way to downtown Seattle. The noise I had forced to endure on the plane had me anything but calm. I don't know how Vlad can stand it. It was worse than listening to a couple of cats fight.

A glance to my right revealed a very amused Crina. "Cum poţi fi atât amuzat? Cu siguranţă să nu vă bucuraţi că scuză slab for...music, Crina." (How can you be so amused? Surely you don't enjoy that poor excuse for...music, Crina.)

"Cred că probabil vizionarea se în jurul muritori adolescente ar putea dovedi a fi foarte distractiv," Crina replied flicking a piece of blonde hair away from her. (I think perhaps watching you around teenage mortals could prove to be very entertaining). I opnely glared at the woman.

"Should we know what you to are saying?" Tyler asked looking from Crina to me. I could tell the wolf wasn't sure what to think of us speaking in our native tongue.

Crina smiled at the somewhat uneasy wolf. "Dagos does not enjoy rap music."

" Care nu este muzica este intolerabil torturii!" I ranted.

"Nu spun că nu sunt de acord cu tine."

I couldn't have been more surprised as I realized it was the slayer, Memphis, that had spoken in Romainian.

„You understand them?" Isaiah said just as surprised as I was.

„Yes," He replied. „Dragos said that's not music it's intolerable torture. I agreed with him."

„I thought you liked rock," Tyler commented.

„Rock yes, rap no," Memphis stated.

„I would not have thought you would understand let alone speak Romanian," I commented. I had heard many americans speak french, spanish, and even italian but not romanian. It made me curious if he would understand other languages. Crina must have had the same thought because she then spoke in another tongue.

„Koľko jazykov hovoríte?" Crina asked.

„Anglicky samozřejmě, rumunština, Česká a omezené množství Slovanian," The slayer replied.( I speak English of course, Romanian, Czech, and a limited amount of Slovanian)

„Rather impressive," Crina praised. „What made you decide to..."

„Is it because of Vlad?" I asked him as the slayer went quiet.

„no," Memphis replied. "we're here," he said as the vehicle came to a stop. The door opened and we each emerged from the vehicle. It was time to find the slayers and their target.

_Katie's point of view_

Slowly I opened my eyes. I immediately had no idea where I was. I looked over to see what appeared to be a small window. Slowly I sat up. I looked down to find myself dressed differently. 'It really happened,' I said without a doubt in my mind as I looked at the midnight blue gown I now wore.

I rememebred going to the ball and ending up in Darcula's arms. What I remembered most however was the feel of him. The feel of his lips on mine. The feel of his lips and hands on my body. I closed my eyes as the memory of him taking my body came rushing back to me; I could still feel him. The sounds of our lovemaking resounded in my head.

Slowly I slipped out of the bed and went to the window. I cautiously opened it and looked outside. Seeing wings i understood I was on an airplane and that we were still on the ground. 'Angel,' I thought to myself. I left the window where it was and immediately went to the door.

I took a deep breath and slowly releasing it I stepped out from the room I was in. As I emerged from the room I immediately heard laughter and the sound of my daughter's voice. My eyes immediately went to her. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the sight of the happy girl.

"You finally woke up." My eyes immediately went to where she sat in a chair closer toward the front of the plane.

"Yeah I guess I was...tired." Looking past her I saw the count sitting almost across from the main door to the plane. His eyes were fixated on me.

"I bet you were," Michelle teased. I got the knowing expression out of the corner of my left eye but didn't respond. I couldn't take my eyes off Angel's father.

„Good grief he really wore you out you've been out for hours!" Angel complained.

"Fox!" Angel's father said in a stern scolding voice. "That will be enough."

"Yes sir," I heard her reply obediantly but not hiding her dissapointment.

"Hope, Michelle, Watch them," The count said rising to his feet and setting a newspaper he'd been reading down. "Katie and I will return in a short while." His brown eyes fell back on me. He gestered to the door and said, "Shall we?"

For probably the first time ever I didn't hesitate to obey his command. I walked toward the front of the plane past the group of teeangers and the two female wolves and walked off the plane and descended the staircase at his side.

It was dark out and I shivered at a cool breeze before suddenly feeling fabric wrap around me. I looked at the cound and was surprised to find he was putting a cloak around me. "Thank you." He nodded and we continued to walk until we were just a little ways away from the plane.

We stopped walking and the count turned to face me. "Who am I?" He asked me in a calm nuetral tone.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't confused. I knew I was supposed to answer and that we was asking me but I didn't understand the question. "Did you hit your head?" I asked. His question made me wonder if somehow he'd lost some of his memory or something since I'd last been awake. He looked at me and his look was not amused.

"I don't understand," I told him. "I know you want me to answer you but I don't understand your question."

He nodded and after a moment of silence said, "If someone were to walk up to you and ask you who I was what would you tell them?"

"That you were Angel's father," I replied. I saw him nod but I couldn't miss the look of dissapointment in his eyes. "What would you have me tell them that you were Count Dracula the most feared man in history?"

"No."

"What do you want me to say count?" I asked as I suddenly began to feel frustrated.

"Don't call me that."

I looked at him surprised. "You are..."

"To them not you!" He said becoming angry. I stepped backward before I could stop myself. I only got a step before he stopped me.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked begining to fear his anger. I didn't actually think he'd hurt me here and now but I just wasn't sure. He'd hurt me before and I did not want to be on the recieving end of his anger once more. I felt my body start to barely tremble but I couldn't stop myself.

"I won't hurt you," he said in a calm voice. His brown eyes looked into mine and I saw no anger; frustration but not anger. He put his hands in my hair but he wasn't cruel. He was gentle as his fingers rubbed the back of my neck and my scalp. I felt myself instantly become calm.

"How should I answer others?" I asked keeping my blue eyes fixated on his. „I know I'm not answering right but I don't know what I am to say."

"Did I not tell you when we communicated for the first time apart what you may call me?" He said sounding almost sad.

My brain instantly went to my memory of our silent conversation. It was only a moment and I remembered his reference to me being the mother of his child. "Vlad."

"Yes. You are always to refer to me by name."

"How are others of your kind going to feel about a human calling you by your name when they don't?" I asked.

_Dracula's point of view_

I smiled at the woman before me as I let one of my arms fall to hold her behind her back. I stroked my hand threw her curly hair that was no longer put up. "They are not the ones I'm bedding. Nor did any of them bare me a child," I told her. "I am Angel's father but we are also lovers." I saw her blush and look down at my chest and couldn't stop myself from pulling her closer and whispering, "I very much enjoyed loving you earlier."

"Vlad!" she said and looking up at me she gently swatted my arm.

How I loved hearing her say my name. I pulled her closer and kissed her gently. Katie didn't fight me and there was no fear as I kissed her this time. I kissed her fully and then ending the kiss looked into her eyes once more. "You must always address me by my name. You are the only human woman that may call me by my name and there is only one female vampire that is permitted."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Katie asked.

"Not everyone will be pleased that I have a human woman that I will wed or that together we have a child. You and Angel could easily become a target," I warned. "No matter what anyone says to you never back down to them. You are my only lady Katie. Even should another claim they are also my lady do not believe them."

"This is your way of telling me theres a female vampire that wants you isnt there?" katie said sounding annoyed.

"They want power and I am power," I told her. I touched her cheek gently. "You are the only woman that will be in my bed, carry a child by me and become my wife."

"Do I get any say?" Katie asked.

"No," I told her. "You belong to me and that is the way it will be." I kept my voice neutral but I was not entirely pleased she'd asked. It may have simply been she wanted me to give her the choice but I was not willing to take a chance that the choice wouldn't be me.

"Will I be allowed say in anything?" She asked.

"At times," I told her. "Katie I brought you out here away from everyone for a reason."

"I'm listening," she replied sounding almost dissapointed.

"Katie you must obey any command I give you," I told her. I knew she would object immediately so I didn't give her the chance. "I cannot be questioned by them. If I allow you to question me they will. They must also see that you are obediant to me and will adhere to anything I say even if they know you don't like or agree with something. You will have to observe things you don't want to. As will our daughter."

"Why would..."

"You are human and must show them that you are not one they can touch. You must show you will abide by our ways even if you don't agree with them. You and Angel will both have to witness and understand how to deliver punishment."

I saw Katie flintch and knew the memory of my beating had surfaced in her mind. "What I did to you was mild in comparrison to what Danielle suffered," I told her as i watched her look away. I gently took ahold of her chin and turned it to look at me. "I never want to harm you again. Obey me and I won't."

"I'm just to do whatever you want without question? Follow you blindly?" she said not hiding she hated the thought.

"You may ask me in private when we are alone," I told her. Her arms were away from me and crossed before I realized. "Katie you must understand you will be tested." A frown crossed her face as she looked down. "Look at me." Reluctantly she raised her head.

"Very good." Katie looked at me confused. "I know your mind Katie. You need to obey me but that does not mean I would not discuss something with you before i did it. Things as simple as raising your head just now is what they will be looking at. They will be watching you for consistency."

"So just obey you and we'll talk about it later," she said not thirlled but understanding me.

"Yes. Though if I am away you need to obey Mecia, Dragos, and Crina."

"I don't even know who they are!" Katie snapped and stepped back from me openly angry. "I am not abot to obey some random vampire!"

I could've yelled at her but I didn't. Katie wasn't wrong in how she felt. Even I recognized i was asking a lot of a woman that was only now coming to terms with belonging to me. "Crina, Mecia and Dragos will protect you from others. They are the only three vampires I trust completely. Crina is the only other woman allowed to address me by name," I told her gently. "If they tell you to do something it would only be to protect you or help you. If you question it you can always contact me through here," I said and gently touched the side of her head. "Nothing can ever seperate us again Katie."

"You had them get Angel," Katie stated becoming calm once more.

"Crina and Dragos yes," I confirmed. "Mecia I left at the castle to keep order while I came for you and our daughter." I watched as Katie tried to process what she was being told. "I will never be far without one of them at your side if I am not."

"How do they feel about you keeping a human and having a child thats half human?" Katie asked clearly uneasy.

"They do not mind as long as you obey me and them when needed," I replied. "Though I admit Dragos is not fond of Fox and Raquel's rap music." I watched as a smile crossed her face.

"Memphis didn't like it either." Katie went quiet for a moment and then looked at me. „Don't hurt Memphis."

"Hurt him?" I said. "Memphis is coming with us." Katie looked at me confused. "He and Hope were..."

"Hope's the wolf he loved!" Katie sounded suddenly pleased and anger free; her arms dropping before her hands clasped in front of her. "That's wonderful!" Now I was suddenly confused. "Memphis helped me more than once. As many years as we've spent with each other there probably isn't a lot we don't know about each other."

I don't know why but I suddenly felt a tinge of jealousy. I knew nothing had ever happened between the slayer and my lady but it still botheres me. I didn't want anyone to know Katie bette than I did.

"Memphis and I are friends, nothing more," Katie said. I hadn't realized until my eyes focused on hers that i'd actually looked away. "You have no reason to..."

"I know your relationship is platonic," I told her. Gently I reached over and took her hands in mine. "Things may be strained in the begining but they will calm." Katie gave only a nod she understood. "You will not have your own room." I sensed Katie felt uneasy but she did not voice any concerns she held. I had given her a room of her own in the past but not now. As long as I'd been a vampire I'd never shared my bedroom with any woman. It would instantly tell others Katie was my property. Vampires are possessive over claims and we viewed claims as property. I knew Katie would not appreciate this so I simply didn't tell her.

"I feel like you're leaving something out," Katie said watching me closely.

"When we first met you saw me in my natural state. I can be cruel, relentless, and heartless." I stopped her before she could look away; grasping her chin. "These vampires know me in that state. The power I possess and my ruthlesness." Gently I slipped my hand down her throat;enjoying the feel og her skin under my hand. "I am not completely the same man I was then." As I touched her skin I watched my hand move over her throat and the way her skin reacted to it.

Slowly I shifted my eyes back to hers. "Would you agree that there is a change in me since the first night we met?" I asked her.

"There seems to be," she agreed almost breathless. I watched as her eyes nearly closed at the sensations I was causing. My touch was gentle but associated with the memories of earlier that evening it made it sensual.

I gently grasped her head in my hands. "You and our daughter have awakened other emotions inside me. I am the man before you now. The man that made love to you and touches you gently." Katie's eyes showed understanding and even hope. "I am what is before you but I am still the vampire I was when we first met as well," I said becoming serious once more.

Katie looked at me and saw the warning in my eyes. "But would you do to me again what you did then?" I didn't answer her as I was not sure which part she meant.

_Katie's point of view_

The count looked at me and I realized he wasn't sure exactly what I meant. "I know you will never let me go," I told him. "I have no doubt you'd find a way to make me agree to give you my body if I refused. Would you humilate me and..."

"No I won't release you," he agreed. "Deep down you don't truly want me to anyway. Yes I would use leverage against you again as I did before."

"The last?" I asked hesitently.

"Had you not given yourself to another I would not have punished you!" he said not hiding the fact he still hated what I'd done.

"If you had treated me differently it might not have happened." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Rather simple to say now isn't it?" he replied flatly.

"You kidnapped me, killed my boyfriend, and decided I was going to be yours no matter what!" I reminded him. "You scared me to death and when I disputed your authority you burned me!" I shouted at him. „You didn't even give me a chance to understand anything. And don't try to say you were in love with me because you werent!"

"No I was not," he agreed. "I was obsessed with you and determined to have you but you are correct. It was not love I felt for you. Desire and lust yes, but no not love." I looked at him without surprise.

The count sighed for a moment before reaching over and uncrossing my arms; taking my hands in his. "I do not wish to harm you again," He told me; his eyes showing complete sincerety. "If you go to my enemies," he began.

"I won't," I assured him. "They wanted to kill Angel and i remember?"

"If you lie in the arms of another man..."

"It would never happen," I interupted. "Even if I wanted to you'd stop it or Mecia, Dragos, or Crina would."

"Can you tell me you love me?" Angel's father asked. I knew what he wanted me to say but I couldn't. I had emotions where the count was concerned but I couldn't call it love. Not now anyway. I lowered my head not knowing what to say.

"Do you at least accept that you belong to me?" He asked calmly.

I raised my eyes to look at him. "I haven't doubted your claim on me in years. I may have feared and do fear you but yes I'm aware that Angel and I are yours."

"Yes you are and I will never share you with another," he replied. "Believe no one that says otherwise. My bed alone." I looked at hium surprised. "You are a very beautiful woman Katie. Because you are human they will believe you can be easily swayed or convinced of anything."

"That is one warning I didn't need," I assured him. "I would never believe that even if Dragos told me. I have no desire to end up on the table again."

It may have been years since i'd been strapped to the stone table in one of the towers of dracula's castle but I had never forgotten it. I'd never forgotten how hard the table was or the blood stains i'd seen on it. Even now I could feel the stone against my bare skin. I was still thankful it had been so dark I hadn't seen the intruments of torture that had lined the walls of the room. My mind hadn't forgotten the feel of the switches he'd used on me. The sting that had made me cry out as he brought the switch down over my naked body.

"Good." I looked at the count. "I would much rather give you pleasure than pain." Gently he pulled me towards him and kissed me deeply.

"If you are truly both the man you are now and then than you still enjoy enflicting pain," I told him. I'd seen the pleasure he'd gotten at inflicting pain or speaking of inflicting pain.

"I didn't say I didn't," he admitted. "However it is others I would wish to enflict pain on. I wil enjoy enflicting pain on my enemies. I will enjoy teaching you how to enflcit pain."

"That's a lesson I don't think I want to learn," I told him uneasily.

„Perhaps not, but you will learn none the less." Before I could respond he said, „Come it's time to board the plane. I imagine the others will be returning soon." He took my hand and we began walking toward the plane.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around and realizing we were clearly not in Nevada."

"Seattle, Washington. Memphis and Reth had something to take care of." I raised an eyebrow at him. „They needed to prevent an old friend from being killed by a group of slayers."

"What? Isn't there something we can do to help?" I aske concerned.

"Memphis is a very capable slayer. While I may have always appeared aloof where slayers were concerned he is one that I am quite aware is very lethal. He will be fine. I sent Crina and Dragos with him and Reth. Now come." I didn't argue and we headed for the plane.

_Angel's point of view_

I couldn't help but feel a sence of excitement as I watched my parents walk off the plane together. After so many years apart we would finally live as a family.

"Most people aren't okay with the thought of their parents having sex," Malcolm commented.

"Yeah well most people's parents love each other or at least did," I replied. "This is the first time she hasn't had waves of fear coming off her at the sight of my father or mention of his name. The closer they get the more likely my mother will be to finally fall in love with him."

"Wht doesn't she love him? I mean they created you," Raquel said.

"My father kidnapped her and took her prisoner," I informed my best friend.

"It may not have started out the perfect way but the count does love Katie," Michelle assured the group of teenagers.

"Yes he does," I agreed before turning my blue eyes to Phoenix. "So how do you feel about everything? You do know he didn't know about you."

"I'm aware," Phoenix replied. I kept my eyes on him waiting for him to say more. „Angel, I don't know him. What do you want me to say?"

"Are you at least going to give him a chance?" I watched as the blonde wolf glanced away. "I'm alive because of him. In a sense so are you and your mother."

"He may have protected you but he had nothing..."

"Fox is right," Hope told her son. „If your father hadn't have lured the other slayers away we both would have been killed. I know I have said some heartless things about him at times but it was because I didn't undertand. Now that I do I wish I could take them back."

"Memphis forgives anything you've said against him," I told her. She looked at me questioningly. I smiled and said, "Does he have any anger in his eyes when he looks at you?"

"No," she replied.

"There you have it." I didn't feel the need to tell her I was at an aedvantage to knowing his thoughts. I wasn't even sure if my father knew. My father knew I had marked my mother. It had been by accident when I was only an infant but it had still happened.

I had marked Memphis however when I was six. I'd gotten a piece of meat in my mouth and trying to get it out had gotten dental floss stuck in my mouth. Trying to get it out memhis had accidentally recieved a puncture wound from one of my teeth. From that day on I'd found I could hear his thoughts at times. I didn't fully understand it or how to use it then but I did now.

I don't even know if Memphis knows. I've never let him know I could hear him. I somewhat wondered if i shouldn't tell him. Though in truth I wasn't sure he didn't know. I had a habit of going to him before he actually called or correcting myself during training without him opening his mouth.

"You care about Memphis a lot don't you?" Hope commented.

"Yes," I confirmed. There was no reason to deny it. "Memphis has always looked out for my mom and I. Tyler was around and all but he had to stay hidden. It wasn't Tyler that stopped Parker from forcing himself on my mom it was Memphis."

"Parker... when did this happen?" Michelle asked becoming upset.

"Years ago. It's what caused Parker to leave. My mom wouldn't give him any," I informed them.

"Parker better hope your father never gets ahold of him," Phoenix commented. I looked at him and noded in agreement.

Hearing footsteps I looked toward the door and watched as my parents came back on board. I couldn't have not smiled for anything.

"I'm turning on the music!" Raquel declared and got up to turn on the music.

"No you are not," My father announced. Raquel's face instantly fell. "I do not believe Dragos can tolerate anymore of what you consider to be music." Raquel crossed her arms and flopped back down in her seat in a pout. I couldn't help it and giggled. It earned me a glare. Unfortunately it only resulted in me laughing harder.

**Author's note:**

"Răbdare fundul meu fiica ta are nevoie de o lecţie în muzică!" = "**Patience my ass your daughter needs a lesson in music"**

**If I didn't translate something I use Bing's internet translator. **


	13. Chapter 13 Pikes Place Market

**Chapter 13**

**(Pike's Place Market)**

_Memphis point of view_

The market place was closing up as we arrived. I knew there were still too many people around for them to make a move on Shrewdy. We were about to round a corner and enter a walkway between shops when I noticed a couple of slayers. I put my hand up and stopped everyone. My eyes scanned the area on both sides. I immediately noticed two other potential slayers down the opposite direction.

"They're here," I told the wolves. "Shrewdy must be close by."

"Split left and right?" Isaiah suggested.  
>"Need to find Dixon first," I replied. "Not too…"<p>

"Memphis?" Reth said when I stopped talking. "What's wrong?" he asked a moment later.

"Do you see what I see?" I asked. "Reth growled and stepped forward. "Hold on Reth," I told him.

"He…"

"I know what better than you do," I told him. "We'll take care of Camron," I assured the angry alpha. "First things first." I turned my attention to Tyler. "Tyler, keep tabs on Camron."

"I can…"

"Tyler managed to keep me from knowing about him," I interrupted Isaiah. "Besides I would think you'd want first crack at Larson." Isaiah instantly growled.

"He'll be here?" Reth asked. I nodded. "You get Larson," he told Isaiah.

"Who is this Larson?" Crina inquired having never heard the name.

"He…wronged Michelle," Reth said carefully.

"A wrong he's going to pay for," Isaiah growled.

"Not too fast," I told him.

"I have every right to…"

"Yes Isaiah you do," I agreed. "However do you want it over quickly or do you want him to suffer for it?" I asked.

"Suffer," he replied.

"And Crina and I?" I looked over at the vampire Dragos. I was more than a little surprised to see him looking at me as if he were awaiting my orders.

"It seems your slayer brain seems to have already formulated a plan," Dragos commented.

"It has but most of them can't handle a vampire as powerful as you or Crina. You'd be disappointed," I warned. "Plus this is somewhat personal for most of us."

"I see," he replied. It was strange to see him appear to be disappointed that I had not directed him.

"They'll lure her away from the area most likely," Reth commented.

"But where will they lure her too?" Tyler asked.

"The stairs," Reth and I said in unison.

"Stairs?" Dragos inquired.

"There are two sets of staircases that lead down to the main street below. There won't be a lot of activity now. Easy for them to chase her that direction and then either take her out or captive," Reth replied. I nodded in agreement.

"Tyler," I said seeing Camron heading for a small hallway. Tyler gave me a nod and immediately headed after him. "Watch your back." Tyler glanced back at us and giving a nod headed off to follow Camron.

"There seems to be quite a few slayers here to have come after one human," Crina commented. "What are you doing?" she asked seeing I had pulled out my phone and was searching.

"I agree. I'm checking the web….shit." I turned the phone and showed it to Reth.

"They're going after the…." Hearing the sound of a gun we quickly headed toward the sound. Several screams erupted as people began running away from the market place. It made trying to go further inside the halls more difficult.

"Stairs," Isaiah said. The fleeing crowd had caused us to suddenly become separated but I wasn't concerned. We each knew where to go and I knew Dragos and Crina could handle themselves. I'd have been concerned about the younger wolves but they weren't here.

I reached the staircase to see slayers below along with wolves. Shrewdy was racing down the bottom of the stairs with two slayers gaining on her. Camron was one of them. 'Where the hell is Tyler?!' I thought to myself. It was about the moment my thought ended that Tyler appeared out of nowhere and knocked Camron and the other slayer off the staircase.

"Shrewdy!" I yelled. She looked at me with total fear. "Tyler will protect you!" I yelled to her. At first she wasn't sure but when she realized he had already saved her she nodded and stayed where she was.

Rex and I continued down the stairs very quickly. "Keep her safe," I told Tyler and continued down the stairs.

"Memphis is with us not them," I heard Rex say before continuing to follow. I pulled out my wrist crossbow and quickly strapped it on. I hadn't been able to at the marketplace; it would have attracted attention. I was almost to the end of the stairs when I saw a slayer aim a gun at Jason. Chances were high it was full of silver.

I didn't hesitate and shot at a slayer I didn't know. He screamed as the arrow pierced him causing him to not only miss his target but also his weapon. I saw more than one set of eyes look my way but I ignored them. I fired a few more arrows forcing a few slayers to fall back.

_Dragos' point of View_

I must admit I was somewhat disappointed as Crina and I stayed just out of view watching the battle between slayers and wolves take place down below. Grudgingly I had to admit the slayers had improved immensely since the days I had fought constantly with their kind; though advances in weaponry had a lot to do with it.

I glanced over at Crina who was also watching the battle with interest. The woman seemed to be as disappointed as I was with not partaking in the battle. Suddenly seeing a smile cross her face I looked back at the battle to see several more slayers had abruptly shown up. "It seems we may be able to join into the festivities as well." She didn't even look at me and descended down into the battle. I admit I was pleased as I followed calmly behind her.

_Tyler's point of view_

I snapped a slayer's neck and dropping the slayer to the ground my eyes went wide as I scanned the area. 'When the fuck did more of them show up?!' I wondered. There were slayers every direction I looked. "Shit!" I swore barely missing an arrow that had been sent my way. I would have struck out but it was then I saw Dragos throw the slayer. I had no idea when he'd shown up but I wasn't about to complain.

I turned just in time to see a slayer about to shoot Crina. Before I could open my mouth the slayer fell dead. Memphis didn't even spare the man he killed a second glance. He nodded at me and went back to doing what he did well. I still think he's the best slayer I've ever seen.

Time never seems to move the way you think it does in the heat of battle. What had seemed like hours was actually over in only minutes. Slayers lay dead all over the place and a couple of wolves but that was all.

"Memphis." I looked over to see Jason and Memphis shake hands. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Rex," Jason said. They too shook hands. "What the fuck is going on? We didn't do anything to them."

"Slayer community has gone…insane," Isaiah commented. "Except Memphis."

"You fucking trader!" We looked over to see Larson and Dixon glaring at Memphis. "You betrayed us!" Dixon snapped at him.

"I'm not the one going around killing innocent people," Memphis replied simply. Turning his attention to Larson he added, "You are anything but innocent."

"We better get rid of these bodies before someone sees," a female wolf with short black hair commented.

"You get Dixon but we get Larson," Isaiah said unyielding.

"Larson may have wronged you but he wronged one of my members long ago," Rex told Jason.

"You want him, he's yours," Jason replied without argument. I watched as the wolf turned his green eyes to Memphis. "Monica is involved in all this."

"I know," Memphis said. "She'll be dealt with when the time comes."

"You going to take her out yourself?"

"Monica threatened the count. He has plans for a few of them," Dragos said calmly. I saw Memphis glance at the vampire but he didn't comment.

Jason looked at the two vampires and then Memphis. "Something tells me the shit is about to hit the fan."

"They're out of control Jason. This isn't what being a slayer is about," Memphis said.

"No. It's about protecting innocents from being slaughtered because they aren't human or aren't immortal," I told them both. All eyes seemed to have fallen on me. "You didn't have to protect Katie or Fox but you did. You sensed there was a chance Katie was pregnant with the count's daughter but unlike the others you didn't demand she have an abortion or threaten Katie's life if she didn't. You knew she was keeping something when you left the slayers with her and Sasha."

"They had no right to threaten Katie and…I don't kill babies. Angel wasn't even born and we had no idea if…"

"That's his point," Reth said. "You acted as a slayer protecting innocents not vigilantes bent on revenge."

"So you're taking out the rogue slayers then," Shrewdy said.

"Not just slayers; there are shifters and vamps that need to be taken out as well," I told her.

"We could use another pack that isn't insane," Memphis said and looked at Jason.

"Need me, call." Memphis and Reth nodded and bidding the pack farewell we left taking Larson with us.

_Katie's point of view_

We had been sitting there for a little while when the wolves finally returned bringing a large black roll of what I wasn't sure was fabric or someone in a blanket. The wolves past us and put who or whatever it was in the back of the plane.

It was only a moment more and I saw Memphis board the plane. I smiled at him and he gave me a nod before walking further back in the plane to where Hope was and sitting down next to her. "Where's Whitney?" I asked Isaiah realizing I hadn't see Raquel's mother at all.

"She's meeting us at the castle in a few days," He assured me. "She couldn't get off work." I nodded and he passed by.

My eyes followed him and a few others for a moment before beginning to look back toward the count only to stop as my eyes fell on a man with dark hair that I knew was a vampire and a woman with long blonde hair that I assumed was one.

"Katie this is Dragos and Crina," Dracula introduced.

"Hello," I said politely.

"Katie," Dragos said. He looked me over a moment and then said, "I can understand." I would have questioned what he was talking about but he simply walked away.

Hearing an amused laugh I looked over to see the blonde woman looking at me. "Dragos does not always fully say what he is thinking. It was, however, a compliment to Vlad."

"Better than a threat." It was out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

Her eyes sparkled as she openly laughed. "Here I was concerned you might be timid around my kind." She reached toward me but I didn't move. Crina moved a piece of my hair and then pulled back returning to a fully upright position. "Very good," she told me. I don't know why but I smiled at her and she walked away.

I knew Crina and Dragos were powerful vampires but I didn't fear them. The count had told me they wouldn't hurt me but…that wasn't it. I can't explain it really. Something in the woman's eyes seemed…pleased that I was there. I couldn't help but wonder why. It didn't matter but it was nice to know she wasn't against me. Maybe Crina and I would become friends.


	14. Chapter 14 Plane Ride

**Chapter 14**

**(Plane ride)**

_**Angel's point of view**_

The plane was quite as I sat bored twirling a strand of my red hair around two fingers. I couldn't help but think 'Now what?' Raquel and all the other teenagers on the plane were asleep. I don't know why but I felt anoyed they had all fallen asleep. I considered yelling or being loud but I knew Raquel wouldn't stir let alone react to my attempts to wake her up. She could sleep through an invasion. She had slept through a firealarm twice. It made me wonder if her wolf senses were deficient. I would probably wake up the guys but... they'd get mad and yell at me. Malcolm doesn't like being woke up by anyone. Raquel had gotten the bright idea for us to wake him up early the first morning of Christmas vacation last year. All it earned us was a cold toss into the pool. I didn't know how the others would react. Phoenix would probably be annoyed but he probably wouldn't get mad. Still he'd looked out for me and Raquel several times; I'd let him sleep.

I glanced back to where Memphis was but he was asleep along with Hope; who still had her head on his chest. It wasn't looking good for me finding anyone else awake. 'Please don't let me be the only one on the plane awake' I silently pleaded. Realizing at least the pilot had to be awake I decided it was time to vacate my seat. I didn't know the pilot but I didn't exactly care either. I just needed someone to hang out with.

Quietly I stood up and began heading down the isle toward the front of the plane. As I got closer toward the front of the plane I heard Crina and Dragos quietly talking in a foreign language. A smile crossed my face and I didn't think twice and immediately approached. "Do all of you speak Romainian?" I asked.

There were two sets of eyes on me instantly. I'm not sure but I think I surprised them again. I think I even saw Dragos slightly jump. I don't know why but it gave me a feeling of satisfaction. "I think everyone else on the plane is asleep," I said and sat down in a seat across from them. "That is what language you were speaking in right?"

"It is," Crina replied.

"How many languages do you speak?" I asked her. I don't know why but I felt very curious about Crina. I was curious about Dragos and Mecia as well but Crina somewhat fascinated me. I think it was because she was an ancient female vampire.

"Many," Dragos said.

"That's rather open ended. 3, 6, 8 ,14?" I asked rather insistant. Hearing an amused laugh from Crina I looked at her. "I'm curious," I told her.

"Yes, I can tell," She replied; her hazel eyes full of amusement. I fell silent but didn't take my eyes off her. Crina smiled and said, "I speak Romainian, Czech, English, French, Spanish, Slovanian, Russian and a little Hebrew."

"That's awesome!" I said. "What about you Dragos?"

"I do not speak spanish but I do the other languages Crina mentioned," He replied.

"You are far more fluent in Hebrew than I am," Crina reminded him. Dragos gave a nod of affirmation but that was all.

"It's a shame the youth of today rarely know more than one language," Dragos commented.

"J'espère que vous ne sont pas dont moi dans cette phrase parce que je ne parle pas

Roumanie."

"You speak French," Crina said delighted.

"Doufám, že se mi to včetně v tomto prohlášení. Mohu mluvit italsky, rusky a díky Memphis Jsem velmi plynně Chez a samozřejmě francouzsky ", I told them proudly.

"Memphis taught you Czech?" Dragos said becoming interested. Angel nodded. "Mom knows some as well. I'm not actually sure how well she knows it but I think pretty well."

"That will be beneficial to her," Crina commented. "There are many that speak Chez at the castle. They will not expect her to understand them."

"So how do the others feel about my father bringing my mother and me to the castle?" Angel asked. Crina and Dragos both looked at each other before they could stop themselves. The red haired girl let out an amused giggle. "They have no idea do they?" She said smiling with open amusement.

"Mecia knows," Crina said.

"This is going to be fun," Angel said as here bleu eyes sparkled. "What did he tell them before he left the castle?"

"Youe father ows no one an explanation for anything he does," Dragos said in a calm but firm maner. Angel looked at the dark haired vampire with interest. "Fox…you may not understand everything your father does or orders but…never question him in front of others."

The girl was quiet for a moment as she processed what Dragos had and had not said. "It woud question his authority."

"Yes," Crina confirmed. "You will question things at times and we have no doubt he will answer you. You have a very unique relationship with your father. He has changed in some ways since your arrival. However some of these changes could be seen as,"

"A weakness," Angel sain understanding.

"You are unique from others your age," Dragos commented. "You understand far more quickly." Dragos saw something that looked like near sadness in her eyes. "They will be wrong." Blue eyes looked to him. "You are not a weakness so much as a strength for your father. Vlad would destroy the world to protect you. If one is foolish enough to believe taking you out is the answer they will find it is only their end."

"Because of my father."

"Because of you, Fox," The blonde vampire stated. "You are far more powerful and capable than even you realize. They will underestimate you and that will be their potentially fatal mistake. You have surprised Dragos and I twice and that is very difficult to do. You would destroy them before they could react." Angel smiled and she returned the smile.

"You should try and get some rest," Dragos told her.

"I tried. I'm too….I don't know excited, curious, anxious, annoyed by the plane engines…I don't know," Angel pouted and crossed her arms.

"Yes, the plane is rather noisy," Dragos agreed.

"I bet you prefer it over Raquel's music," Angel offered.

"I'd prefer torture over your friends music," Dragos said dryly.

"Careful you might give my father ideas." Dragos face instsntly took on a look of concern. Dragos knew Dracula had changed since his daughter's birth but he was pretty sure the ancient vampire still enjoyed tortuing others. Especially given the count had not hidden how much pleasure he had received from watching baby crocodiles eat a former foe. Crina and Angel looked at eachother and smiled.

"Rummy?" Dragos said producing a deck of cards. Crina and Angel nodded and the card game began. It was safer than allowing Angel to get so bored she woke up Raquel.

_**Crina's Point of View**_

Most everyone on the plane was sound asleep. Even Fox had finally fell asleep. I was still surprised that Dragos had succumbed to sleep before the young dhampire. It was interesting to watch Dragos interact with Fox. He was not known to be gentle and yet with her he seemed to take that approach. I wondered if it was because she was Vlad's daughter at first but came to realize it was more likely that it was her. Dragos seemed to almost forget at times that Vlad was her father.

I turned my hazel eyes on the now sleeping redhead. I must admit I was looking forward to watching her surprise the others. She looked so young and innocent. I'm sure her pigtails did not help. I couldn't help but think how easy it would be for her to lure an unsuspecting enemy into a trap; even a slayer. Memphis had taught her well how to act human. She could be far moe valuable to them than even Vlad realized.

"Finally asleep." I looked up to see Vlad. "Thank you."

"There is no need. I enjoy her conpany," I told my old friend. "You didn't mention she spoke four languages."

"I did not realize." Vlad gestered toward another area of the plane. I nodded and rising to my feet I followed him over to another area where no one else was; away from the sleeping passengers. "I was not aware she spoke more than English and French."

"She speaks Italian and Chez as well," I informed him. "Apparently Katie speaks Chez as well."

"That will be beneficial to them," Vlad said.

"They should be taught Romanian as well," I told him. "The more they understand…"

"The better and safer they will be," The Count finished. I gave an ellegant nod of my head. "I think it would be best if others did not know they understood chez or that they are learning Romanian,"

"Agreed. I can teach Katie and I am sure Dragos or Mecia could teach Fox," I suggested.

"Dragos?" He replied not hiding his hesitation.

I smiled at him understanding his concern. "Dragos is different with Fox. He has patience with her. I would not suggest he teach her friend anything."

"No," Vlad agreed.

"I know you would teach Fox and Katie but you cannot always be at their side," I told him. Dark eyes looked into mine. "They must stand on their own. Spending time with us will help gain them acceptance." A frown crossed his face. "Your daughter is more than they will expect. She can handle them and you have to let her."

"If they…"

"Would you have them see her as weak?"

"She's not!"

"No my friend, she is not," I agreed. "Fox has surprised Dragos and me twice. Let them make their mistakes and let her correct them. If you want her to be a leader amongst our kind then she must stand without you as much as with you. They must see her as a vampire and not just your daughter."

"I will not neglect her more than I already have," Vlad said.

"you didn't neglect her you kept her with others to keep her safe," I corrected. "I am not saying you should hide she is your daughter or that you have a strong bond with her. I'm saying when someone makes a move give her permission to put them in their place. You are her father but also the leader. As a leader…"

"You are right of course," Vlad said. "As a father I want to protect her. As a leader I must allow her to fight some battles without me."

"She's stronger than you realize," I assured him. Vlad looked at me almost hopeful. "Katie is stronger than she realizes as well. They are protective of eachother. They have both trained knowing this day would come. Do you truly believe you need to protect them every minute?"

"In most cases no," Vlad admitted. "I am concerned about Rasputin."

"Rasputin is a concern but moreso with Katie," I agreed. "His arrogance will cause him to underestimate Fox. Fox can also handle more because she is a dhampire. Katie on the otherhand is human. You could turn her."

"If the need arises I will," Vlad replied. "I know Katie is stronger now. I even know there is nothing or noone that Katie wouldn't protect Fox from; even me. I need her human right now. Human she shows I am not out to destroy all of humanity. If I turn her now…"

"I see the problem," I said realizing. It would be hard to gain more allies if he killed another human for what was perceived as a whim. Even if Katie agreed to it. I couldn't help but wonder why things always seemed to get so complicated when Dragos, Mecia, Vlad and me got together. Then again the Count had called us. Unfortunately a thought of the last time we'd gotten together brought back the knowledge we'd started a war between to countries. I breifly wondered if the four of us being together again could spell disaster once more for the human race; even if we were actually trying to help them this time.

This is a short chapter I know. Next chapter will bring them to the castle.

**Angel speaks Italian, Russian, English of course and chez**

**Translation:**

**Doufám, že se mi to včetně v tomto prohlášení. Mohu mluvit italsky, rusky a díky Memphis Jsem velmi plynně Chez a samozřejmě francouzsky translates to**

"**I hope you weren't including me in that statement. I can speak Italian, Russian and thanks to Memphis I am very fluent in Chez and of course French"**


	15. Chapter 15 The Teenagers Have Arrived

**Chapter 15**

**(The Teenagers Have Arrived)**

_**Katie's point of view**_

I couldn't help but feel a little surprised as I received my first view of Poenari Castle. The last castle I had been at was large, imposing and stately. This castle appeared small; very small. Vlad seemed to like things that were stately, elegant and dark. This castle looked like it would belong to a poor lord that had barely more than the title of lord. Not the most feared person in existence_ The_ Count Dracula.

"You are surprised," Vlad said in a low voice.

"This is nothing like the other castle you took me to," I admitted.

Vlad smiled amused. "Do not always believe your eyes," he told me. "One would think you'd have learned that by now. After all you are part to the creation of a legend."

I turned curious eyes on him. What was he talking about? Vlad was the legend not me. He was the legendary count of stories, fantasies and even night mares. I was but a mere human woman that had unintentionally caught his attention.

"I am a legend among mortals but so is the idea of a dhampier," he informed me and glanced over at Angel.

I had never considered Angel to be a legend but he was right. Our daughter was a dhampier; half human, half vampire. My daughter was a being of legend as well. It was strange to think my daughter was a being that some would die for a chance to know she was real; that she existed. Stranger yet to think that my sweet daughter was also a theme of some people's nightmares.

I had known Angel wasn't human for most of her life. I had known she might not be human even when I was pregnant and yet never once had I given any real thought to what my daughter was beyond human. She was simply mine and I loved her.

We walked through the woods for a time before finally coming to where vines were highly entangled around some trees. I looked at the vines and secretly hoped the count did not intend for us to try and go through the vines somehow. To my amazement the vines suddenly began to move and an entrance was created.

Vlad reached back extending his hand to me. I did not hesitate and accepted. He pulled me left arm through his right arm and we led everyone passed the vines and into a cave. It was dark and I could not see but I knew that Vlad could. It may seem strange but I trusted him to not allow me to fall.

We walked for nearly 25 feet when suddenly torches lit and a staircase was revealed leading up a tunnel. Vlad began to ascend the stairs with me by his side. As we continued up more torches sprung to life lighting our path. I glanced back to see Angel was smiling and clearly enjoying the magic that was happening around her. There wasn't a single thought of fear in her eyes. I couldn't help but wish I felt the same way.

Vlad looked at me and I think he sensed my thought. He didn't say anything but I caught a look of disappointment in his eyes. Angel's father didn't want me to fear being with him but I couldn't help it. In silence we continued on.

_**Dracula's point of view**_

It felt good to finally bring Katie and Fox into my home. I loved how my daughter's excitement radiated off her. She had waited a long time to be in full residence with me. I had waited a long time as well. The only flaw in bringing them home so far was that Katie was not showing the same excitement. I had wanted her to feel some form of pleasure at me bringing her here. Instead I sensed mostly uncertainty and even some fear. It was hard for me not to outwardly frown. Fear was not something I had wanted her to feel when I brought her here. I mildly wondered if perhaps I hadn't brought them here too quickly. I pushed the thought aside. What was done was done. Katie would simply have to adapt.

We came to the top of the stairs and I led them down a hall. The earth had given way to stone tunnels at the entrance of the staircase. We were now in the castle. The hallway opened revealing 12 foot ceilings. Candles sprung to life on either side of the hallway as I lead them into the castle. The vampires in residence would be sleeping now with the exception of Mecia; he would be waiting for me.

I led them to another staircase and we walked up some more stairs. It took effort for me not to reveal my amusement at some of the wolves disdain for more stairs. Katie said nothing but I was aware even she wasn't thrilled to see more stairs. I leaned over into her ear and whispered, "I could carry you." She looked at me and then continued on as if my words had been a challenge to her. I hadn't meant for my words to be a challenge at all. I was aware this many stairs could be hard on a human even if they were marked. Watching her I wondered if my dark haired beauty had become more stubborn than I thought in my absence.

I heard more than once sigh of relief as we reached the top of the staircase and more hallways appeared. They were pleased to not see more stairs. I lead the way until we came to an intersection of two large hallways.

"Hope, Sedrick I trust you can show the pack to their rooms?" I said.

"Of course," Hope said and holding Memphis by the hand she began leading the group of wolves down the left hallway toward where rooms were waiting for them.

"Crina would you mind showing Angel to her room?" I asked.

"It would be a pleasure," she said and began leading Fox down the right hallway.

I felt Katie become instantly uneasy as she watched Fox disappear. "Crina's room is next to Fox's," I told her. Blue eyes were instantly on me. "Surely you don't think I wouldn't see to our daughter's safety." Katie didn't respond but slightly relaxed.

"I shall inform Mecia of our return," Dragos said and with a nod of his head to me he walked away.

"Our room is just down here," I told Katie and escorted her straight ahead further down the original hallway. The hallway curved 20 feet ahead and then our room came up on the left. I opened the door and gestured her inside. Hesitantly she entered the bedroom we would share. Once she was in I entered closing the door behind me giving us some privacy.

Katie scanned the room and seeing a large set of curtains she walked over and gently pulled the drapes open. I watched as she hesitated and even held her breath as she opened them. She immediately gasped as a large window revealed a view of the forest below. "What were you expecting?" I inquired "A stone wall?"

"I was afraid it would be," she admitted. She covered her mouth and spun around to face me realizing she had said it out loud. "I'm sorry," she said as fear began to radiate off of her. Her eyes were wide and there was no question Katie expected me to lash out at her. I stepped toward her and could see her begin to visually shake.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I told her as gently as I could. I reached my right hand out toward her face and she closed her eyes and braced for impact. I stopped my hand for a mere second before gently stroking her left cheek. Katie opened her eyes at the sensation showing a mix of hope and fear in them. I stepped closer and she didn't move.

"Have I harmed you since we came together at Caesar's Palace?" I asked her in a calm tone. She slowly shook her head I hadn't. "Then what are you afraid of?" Her eyes looked down and as her head went to follow I didn't allow it. She shifted her yes back up to me.

The beautiful woman before me spoke not a word and yet her eyes said so much. "Do not be afraid unless you have a reason to fear," I told her. Slowly I lowered my head to capture her lips with mine. I glanced at her eyes as I got closer to making contact with her dark pink lips and a feeling of satisfaction raced through me. Katie's eyes were on my lips and a realization came to me. Katie feared I'd harm her because I had in the past. However one of her fears wasn't physical harm. The look in her eyes and the emotions now radiating off her told me she was afraid she'd surrender to me; surrender her heart to me. Pleased I closed the distance and passionately kissed the woman that had begun as only an obsession.

It was only a moment and I felt the side of the bed. I didn't remember moving but so be it. I didn't stop kissing Katie as I reached a hand up her back and took hold of the zipper on the back of her dress. I was just about to pull the zipper down when a screeching sound suddenly echoed through the castle.

My eyes flew open startled. Katie's eyes were just as wide revealing she too was caught off guard. We were confused until the same thought entered both of our minds.

"Raquel," we said in unison.

"You're friends aren't going to like that," Katie commented.

"Agreed," I said and we both headed for the door. There was likely to be some very angry vampires.

_**Angel's point of view**_

I stood in awe of my new bedroom. It was huge! It was bigger than any Master Bedroom I'd ever seen in my life. There was a huge king size cherry mahogany wood canopy bed with Sapphire blue bedding with silver brocade leaf vines running through it. Matching curtains that could be closed on the sides of the bed pulled back by silver ties at the four bed posts. A large dressed and two nightstands that matched the wood carvings on the bed were also in the room. A Sapphire blue velour sofa and two matching upholstered chairs were positioned in a small seating area off to the side before what appeared to be a large window.

"I trust you approve?" Crina commented.

"It's awesome!" I told her. "Thank you," I said fully aware she had helped my father prepare it for me. I walked over to the hanging drapes and pulling them back I peered outside. "Wow, this view is amazing!" I told her glancing back at her. Crina smiled and walked over to where I was.

"I enjoy it," she told me. "My room is next door," The ancient vampire revealed a moment later.

"It is?" I asked.

"Yes," she confirmed. "While I am certain you can take care of yourself we decided it was best if someone were close by just in case." I gave a nod I understood. It made sense my father would want to ensure my safety and keep tabs on me. "I do mean we, Fox." It wasn't until she spoke I realized I had looked away. "Even now I think it is best," Crina stated. "This is a new place and I want to make sure your safe as well."

I couldn't stop a smile from forming on my face. I think part of me might have been concerned they didn't trust me to take care of myself but that wasn't the case. Crina being near me was important to them. I went to speak and stopped as Crina and I both jumped as a screeching sound resounded through the halls.

"What the hell was that?" I asked before I thought. Hearing a drum sound a second later Crina and I both looked at each other knowingly.

"Raquel," we said in unison.

"Drago's not going to be happy," I commented and headed for the door.

"He won't be the only one I assure you," Crina said. We glanced at each other as we both had the same thought remembering there were other vampires here. Other vampires that didn't know Raquel. It was then we heard what sounded like more than one roar echo through the halls of the castle.

"They might kill her!" I shouted. I threw open the door and the two of us sprinted towards the direction the noise was coming from.

I raced through the hallways with Crina at my side. I followed the sound having no idea where I was going. Suddenly I heard a scream and new it was Raquel. I ran faster. I entered a large area to see a vampire was heading for Raquel. I didn't think I sprinted toward my friend as fast as I could. He reached for her and I pushed him as hard as I could. He hit hard against a stone wall 20 feet away.

There was no time to even check on Raquel as I caught the sight of another vampire coming at me from the corner of my eye. I jumped up and swing around I kicked him hard enough to send him back the way he'd come from and against an opposite stone wall. Hisses sounded and I glared at the other vampires in the room.

"None of you may harm Raquel!" I warned. It wasn't a request. A female vampire with dark hair moved toward me. I slowly turned my head to the side as I glared at her. The warning in my eyes was deadly. She thought better and didn't come closer.  
>"Turn that back on and I'll break your finger," I warned Raquel catching her moving toward the boom box she'd brought out of the corner of my eye.<p>

"I thought no one was allowed to harm me!" She said shocked as she brought her hands to her hips.

"I said none of them can harm you," I told her. "You're lucky I got here before Dragos."

"Very," I heard the dark haired vampire say not hiding he was not pleased.

"Do it and you'll regret it," I warned a vampire I sensed trying to sneak up from behind. He thought better and stepped away.

"How dare you come in here and give orders!" I looked over to see the vampire that had first attacked Raquel was once again on his feet. He was tall and muscular with short spiky platinum blonde hair and dark green eyes. "Who are you?!" He demanded. "What right do you have to be here?"

"Rasputin," I heard my father say. "I see you've met my daughter." The room became dead silent. It took effort for me not to laugh seeing the shock on so many vampires' faces.

"Daughter?" The dark haired female vampire asked. Taking a better look at her I realized she was of Asian descent. From her eyes I was guessing she was Japanese.

"That's right," I said proudly.

"I was planning to wait but since Raquel has awakened everyone in the castle you have now seen my daughter. This is Katie," My father added a moment later introducing my mother. "She is mine and is the mother of my child."

"She's human," A woman of Middle Eastern descent said. Her eyes immediately made me think of Cleopatra. Not the real one but the one portrayed in movies. I wondered if the vampire was Egyptian.

"Yes Akila, she is," My father confirmed. "She is human, she is marked and she is mine." He nearly growled the word mine at Akila. The woman backed down but there was no doubt she was not pleased.

"She's a dhampier," Rasputin stated. "In the past you've always considered dhampiers expendable as they are not as strong as our kind."

"Yet she put you into the wall with virtually no effort," Crina reminded him as she twirled a piece of her hair around the fingertips of her left hand without bothering to look at him. Her eyes shifted to Rasputin a moment later and she said, "Imagine what Vlad's daughter can do when she does put forth a little effort."

"Angel is Vlad's daughter not a diluted vampire's whim," A blonde vampire I didn't know said as he made his presence known emerging from a doorway. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and he looked dignified and stately.

"You're Mecia aren't you?" I asked.

"Very good Angel," he replied walking closer to me. "Or am I permitted to call you Fox?"

I smiled at him. Mecia was an ancient vampire and yet he didn't appear to be much older than me. "Considering your place with my father I would say you can call me either."

"Angel?" Rasputin said.

"I named her," My mother informed him without apology. "She may have Vlad's blood and abilities but she does and always has appeared to be angelic."

It was somewhat hard not to laugh as my mother took on an offensive stance with the vampire. She did not appreciate him showing disdain for my name and made sure he knew it. Any other vampires that didn't like it kept their mouth shut.

"You might want to remember your human," Akila told her.

"You might want to learn before you decide what I am and what I am not," my mother replied flatly. "I'm quite capable of slaying you," she warned.

"She's a slayer?"

"Yes Zweena, she is," Dragos told the Asian female vampire. "She's quite good as well." The look on many of their faces revealed they weren't sure how to digest the information that my father had chosen to have a slayer by his side.

"Who trained her?" Akila questioned.

"I did," I herd Memphis say. I looked over to see him leaning against a wall. I hadn't even known he'd come in. "So yes Akila you would be wise to stay on Katie's good side. She's far more deadly than Monica and you almost lost your head to her." Angrily Akila turned and abruptly left the room.

"I don't think she likes you," Raquel commented. Memphis gave an unconcerned shrug.

"She doesn't like you either," Malcolm informed his sister. "Then again after what you just did I think most of the castle hates you," he added matter of fact.

"Ah so you are to blame for…what was that?" Mecia asked.

"What Raquel believes to be music," Dragos said dryly. Mecia raised an eyebrow at him and then looked at my father. With a sigh he looked at my father. "I believe some rules will need to be established now that the teenagers have arrived."

"Hey!" I said feeling offended.

Dragos looked over at me. "While you do have a variety of things you enjoy Fox, I am not yet certain how much your friend may have corrupted you. You do listen to her rap music. Vlad," he said and with a respectful nod at my father he left the room.

I looked at Raquel. "What?" she said holding her hands up in the air. I rolled my eyes and crossing my arms I looked to where my father stood with my mother.

"Let's begin with no loud music while we are sleeping," He said. "For now no music at all." He looked at Raquel. "You may have no control over volume until you locate your missing ears." Turning around he walked away taking my mother with him.

"I'll take this for now," Tyson said and picking up the boom box he walked away.

"But now what am I going to do?" Raquel asked.

"Not get killed." It was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Fox!" she yelled at me.

"Fox is right," Malcolm said. "Just go find something to occupy yourself with." Turning around he left the room with some of the other wolves near our age following behind. It was then I realized Phoenix wasn't with them. Raquel just stood there pouting. I smiled and Crina and I left the area. Isaiah had arrived so we figured it was safe to leave.

Crina gave me a tour of the castle which was helpful since I'm still not sure how I reached the room we'd found Raquel in. My focus at the time had only been on Raquel and saving her. The castle may have appeared small in the distance but it was very misleading. The castle was actually incased within the hill it stood on. It was so much larger than I had thought.

"That's an odd sound," Crina commented as we walked down another hallway. I stopped and listened for a moment. "I don't believe I have ever heard that sound before."

"I have but what….Raquel!" I said knowingly. "She's playing with her stupid racquet ball! She's going to get everyone up again!" I said annoyed.

"Your friend seems to have a very difficult time with the concept of quiet," Crina commented as we headed for the sound.

"That's just it Crina, Raquel has no concept of quiet!" I complained.

"If she keeps it up she may find herself in the dungeon," My father's friend warned. I could only nod.


End file.
